The Saga Continues
by kashaminami
Summary: Five years have passed since Darren drowned in the river. Those who died came back to life! Dedicated to alwaysreading25. Thank you for being the only one who bothered to review my story. C21: How Carly met Darren.
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

"Stewart Desmond, how dare you sleep in my class? Wake up!" Miss Hemlock snapped. Her note book flew across the classroom and got a direct hit on its target: Stewart's head!

"OW!" Stewart yelled, finally waking up. She rubbed her head and picked up something off the ground. "You dropped this," she grinned, shaking the note book in her hand. Miss Hemlock grabbed the note book from Stewart's hand and thought: _I can't believe this! Sleeping in class she has no respect what so ever!_

I giggled when I heard those thoughts. She really doesn't know the kind of person Stewart is, does she?

"Do you find something funny Miss Shan?" Miss Hemlock snapped at me.

"No," I replied, sweetly. _And her little friend is no different! Sometimes I wonder if those two are even human!_

And that was it I couldn't hold myself any more. "Bah-ha-ha ha-ha!" I burst out laughing like a maniac. If only she knew!

I had a good laugh but I had to pay severely for it. Two weeks' detention! Oh well, it was worth it.

On our way home Stewart asked me why I was laughing so much. So, I told her.

"The goat," – Miss Hemlock– "thought we weren't _human_!" then she started to laugh like mad. "Oh man, if only she knew!"

Stewart and I _aren't_ human. Far from it (well, I think we are; but, I can't be sure sometimes). I've got lots of awesome powers that most super heroes would die to have; mind reading is one of them. My family isn't human either. Well, most of them aren't.

Stewart's a couple of years older than me, so I look up to her like a big sister. We are in the same class, but that's only because I skipped a couple of grades. I'm a genius!

Stewart has only one power. A power that even I don't have: the power to make illusions. It's really cool! It's only one power, and yet, you can do all sorts of stuff with it! You can make yourself invisible, change the way you look, change your surrounding; sometimes you forget that it's all just an illusion.

We talked more about Miss Hemlock and how twisted her mind was. When we finally reached my house, Stewart said: "See ya tomorrow, Carly!"

"Aww," I whined. "You're not going to stay over for dinner?" I asked, disappointed.

"No, I really don't want to trouble you guys."

"Come on Stewart! Stop being so shy and come in." I said opening the front door.

Stewart might be known as the cool, spicy and fearless girl at school, but in real life, she's seriously shy. She doesn't really talk much. Sometimes, I think that her shyness is my fault.

Let me explain; a year ago, when my family first moved to this boring town, I was the new girl in school. Everyone teased me for being the youngest and the shortest in class. They picked on me and bullied me. But Stewart was the worst. She didn't pick on me like the others did; instead she just completely ignored me. It was like to her, I never existed. And nothing hurt me more than that.

One day, I just couldn't take it anymore. So, I ran out of the school, crying. Dad's going to be furious; when he finds out that I played hooky. But I couldn't care less. When I was finally out of school, I just sat there in the middle of the road and continued to cry my eyes out. Then, this blue car came out of nowhere and was heading straight toward me!

I could have easily avoided the car or just stop it myself; but Stewart didn't know about my powers back then. So, she must have thought that I was going to get squashed by the car. She jumped out of the bushes from where she was watching me and pushed me out of the way. What she did really surprised me and I didn't have time to put a shield around her.

When she pushed me, my head hit the ground really hard. And I passed out for a few minuets. But when I finally woke up, I was strapped to a gurney, there was blood in my left eye and I was being loaded into an ambulance. But before the doors of the ambulance's doors were closed, I managed to get a glimpse of the place.

The guy driving the blue car was getting yelled at by my aunt for driving while talking on the phone. There was blood all over the place. Then, I saw it: five adults lifting the blue car off of someone: Stewart!

The next day, I was out of the hospital. I got home with my still crying aunt. I went to school the next day and nobody dared to look me in the eye. Not with a patch over my left eye.

Stewart was back in school by next week. She was using crutches. She sat next to me in class through the whole day. I didn't even glimpse at her. How could I? What would I say to her?

On my way home, I was stopped by a limping Stewart who offered to walk home with me. She smiled at me for the first few minutes. Then, she laughed.

"Aren't we a sight?" she boomed. "You with the eye patch and me with the limping leg. People must think were a couple of lost pirates or something!"

I couldn't help but laugh at that. And at that moment, I knew that a new chapter of my life had begun.

"All right," Stewart said, finally convinced and obviously thinking the same thing I was. "I guess I could stay for a while."

"Great!"

I turned around and opened the door. "III'mm hooommee!" I sang.

"I'm in the kitchen!" someone shouted. It sounded like my aunt. I call her Aunt Annie.

Stewart and I walked to the kitchen and we saw that Aunt Annie was carrying a pile of big, heavy boxes. _Gosh, this is seriously heavy!_ I heard her thought. And I noticed that she was about to trip over her own feet. Stewart must have noticed this too, because she quickly ran to my aunt and held grabbed her before her bum hit the floor. I used my powers to hold the heavy boxes in the air so that none of them could squash my aunt or best friend.

Stewart helped my aunt regain her balance and I said: "Aunt Annie, you need to be more careful next time, okay? You know how clumsy you get?"

Aunt Annie glared at me. "I'm not clumsy," she said stubbornly. "The floor just hates me."

She sure has a way with words.

I slowly put the boxes down on the floor. Then, Stewart and I helped her unpack the boxes of our old stuff. I was bored, so I thought that maybe I could chat with Stewart while unpacking. Bad idea!

"Hey, Stewart? Has your dad signed the museum form yet?" I asked. Mr. (Bad Breath) Barry, our History teacher, is taking us to a museum to teach us a little bit about ancient history.

"I'm not going," she said quickly.

"Does your dad even know about the trip? Did you even tell him?"

"No. He's not coming back till the last day of school," she sounded angry. So, I shut up after that.

I should have known better than to talk about her dad. I don't know his name, but I've heard stories about him…about the Desmond family. Mr. Desmond moved here years ago with his wife and two year old daughter.

Everyone thought that the family was…strange. Only the father was ever seen in the town. Most people never even heard of the wife and daughter. But the neighbors sure did. Every night they would hear screams, shouts and cries coming from the Desmond house. They didn't call the cops or anyone else because Mr. Desmond threatened to kill and hunt down the families and loved ones of the person who calls in the authorities. I don't know the man personally but people say that he's a really terrifying person.

A tourist was just passing the town – while he was on his way to California – when his car broke down. He sent his car to the town's workshop; then, - unfortunately – he decided to go for a midnight walk. He was walking when he heard some strange noises coming from the Desmond house. The tourist peeked in the window and saw Mr. Desmond holding a knife, his wife, unconscious in the far corner of the room and a little girl arms bleeding, face bruised, quivering with fear at the other corner.

So the tourist did the sensible thing and called the cops – which could have been the biggest mistake of his life. By the time the cops arrived, the house had burned to ashes. There was a little girl crying and badly wounded in front of the house. The mother had suffered in the fire and the father…was no where to be found.

The girl was rescued and taken to the hospital immediately. She was going to get some scars, but the important thing is she survived. She told the authorities everything. Every detail of the painful suffering her father made her and her mother go through. I could tell you what they were, but I really don't want to. If I did, you would commit suicide after reading the first torture detail.

Mr. Desmond is very serious when it comes to his words. So when he makes a threat, he means it. A week after the fire, the tourist was found in a river somewhere in Thailand. He was almost unrecognizable. His face…his body was all…UGH! But they found out who he was when they found a piece of paper somewhere in his – I don't even want to think about it let alone say it. On the paper were the name of the tourist and the name of the murderer. No prizes for guessing who did it.

The daughter was left at a horrible foster home for five years, when a rich man came knocking on the door and adopted her. He took her back to the town that was once her home and built a huge mansion for her. But as it turned out, the girl had the worst luck in the world. The man was only adopting her for publicity. When there isn't a camera in sight he would treat her like the worst kind of trash imaginable. He's always out of the country. So he leaves her alone in the house with no protection. He usually comes home at least twice a year. Three times the most. And every time he returns, he always expects to find his adopted daughter lying dead or something.

And as you must know, the little orphan girl is of course…the one and only: Stewart Desmond! Stewart doesn't really mind not having her foster dad around all the time. And having a whole mansion all to yourself is like Heaven! It's the visits and the days when he returns home that she really hates.

One day, Stewart phoned my house. She sounded pissed. She screamed at me through the receiver:

"It's him! It was him all along! I can't believe that I never realized it before! I'm so stupid!"

"Usually people say 'hello' when starting a conversation on the phone," I said, not really knowing the seriousness of the situation.

Stewart became silent for a moment. "Stewart? You still there?" Then, she yelled every curse under the moon.

When she finally calmed down, she whispered into the receiver: "My so called _foster _dad…is actually my _real_ father," I gasped when I heard that. "The _father_ that tortured me and killed my mother. The _father _that murdered the man who practically saved my life. _My_ father."

"How…?"

"After killing that man, he went of to a country on the other side of the planet. He became rich. Filthy rich. Rich enough to get plastic surgery and completely change his face. When he found out that I was still alive…he came back looking for me…he's going to finish what he started," she started to cry. "I…I will never…never forgive him. He killed my mother…he…he's…a monster…_he's my father_!"

My dad guessed that she must have run away from home. So we went looking for her. She was no where to be found. We searched the whole town, but we couldn't find her. We were ready to give up when we got a helpful tip from the town's baker. He said that he saw Stewart running away from town and toward the neighboring one. We found Stewart crouched near a phone booth in an empty part of the town.

She was still crying when we got home. She spent the night at our place and her father came to pick her up the next morning. Before leaving, Stewart took me aside and made sure that no one could her us.

"My dad said that if I told anyone about who he is…he's going to kill me. And I believe him. So, if he finds out that I told you…I'm going to kill you before he can get anywhere near me."

Stewart was never a scary person. But she can be one when she wants to. And if she really is her father's daughter. She must be serious about killing me.


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

My thoughts were interrupted by a DING!

"Dinner's done," Aunt Annie said. Then, she turned to Stewart. "Stewart, would you mind staying a little while longer and having dinner with us?"

"Uh…I don't know…I have to…" Stuart stuttered. _Oh, man! I can't believe that I'm going to miss the last episode!_ She thought. I giggled quietly.

So that's why she didn't want to come over.

Stewart must have guessed that I read her mind when she heard me laugh. She glared at me and thought: _Fine! I like watching bad soap operas, __**so what!**__ Now help me escape from your aunt!_

Too late!

"Why not~?" my aunt said, putting on her best puppy dog face. Stewart didn't stand a chance.

Stewart sighed heavily as a sign of surrender, glared at me once more and said: "Sure. I guess. And if you don't mind, maybe I could sleep over or something."

"Oh, no. I don't mind at all. I'll go grab a sleeping bag from the closet." _Yes!_ My aunt thought victoriously.

"Why do you guys always want me at your house?" Stewart asked. "If you want me to move in, then just say so. I'm sure my dad would just love that."

I shrugged. "For me, it's because you're my best friend and your like a sister to me. For my aunt…well. She doesn't have anyone else…what I mean is that: Darius and I are always talking to Darren about our powers and vampires and stuff. I guess she just feels…left out, because she's a normal human. And when you're around, she finally has someone to talk to," I explained.

Stewart thought about that for a moment. When you think about it that way…

"Carly," Aunt Annie called. "Go call Darius in for dinner. And wake up your father while your at it."

"Sure thing," I said.

I walked up the stairs to the second floor, got into my room and put my head through the window. I could see my cousin in the back yard, fighting imaginary enemies using a real sword that Darren gave him three years ago. "Hey Darius!" I called. He turned around to see who was calling him. "Get in! It's time for dinner!"

He finally saw me and said: " Tell mom: I'll be right in!" he yelled. He continued to play with the sword.

"Now!"

"Fine!" he said and threw his sword deep into the tree in our backyard. "Annoying brat," he said softly. "Can't believe I'm related to that witch."

" I heard that, tree killer!" trees can feel pain too. And I can feel others pain (It's one of my powers).

"Just be glad it was the tree and not you!"

We get along very well don't we.

I saw him enter the house and slam the kitchen door. I could hear him shouting curses at me through his mind. _I hope you heard that you little bitch! _Darius is 15-years-old. But he looks and acts like an immature eleven-year-old.

Forget him! Time to wake up dad!

Darren Shan is my father. I call him Darren because I think it's a cool name. He's a vampire. So he sleeps in the day and does other stuff at night.

I reached Darren's room and I banged on the door. I heard him grunt. "Darren!" I called. He didn't stir. I sighed.

All right that's it!

I marched in the dark room where the windows are never open and the blinds are always drawn and shook the big lump of a vampire violently. "Darren! Wake up! Breakfast!" I yelled. It's dinner for us but he's a vampire so to him it's breakfast.

"All right, all right! I'm up!" he said while sitting up. "Calm down, will ya?" he said with a grin.

I looked at my father from head to toe. He was tall and some what muscular. He looked like a teenager but he is _way_ older than that. (Vampires don't live forever, but they live longer than humans do. That's one of the reasons why I call him by his first name. People might think badly of us if they hear me calling him dad. _A teenager with a pre-teen daughter, how weird is that?_) He was wearing a white shirt and black trousers. He had a lot of scars on his body. Scars from his battles as a vampire. I looked at the ones on the tip of his fingers.

The Vampire's Mark…

"What?" he asked. He noticed that I was staring at him.

"Nothing," I said with a stoic face. "Hurry up," I ordered as I got out of the room.

When I reached the dining room, the food was laid out and ready to eat. Stewart was filling her glass with orange juice and Darius had already changed his shirt and was now washing his hands. Aunt Annie entered the dining room and asked: "Where's Darren?"

"He'll be here," I said coldly without looking at her. I don't know, but every time I talk to any of my family members, it's like someone else takes over me. Someone with a cold heart. And whoever she is, I don't like her because she makes me act all mean and cold towards my family.

But Aunt Annie and Darren don't mind. They're already use to having Darius act that way. _Where is Darren? I'm starving!_ Darius thought. And for once, I agree with that idiot cousin of mine.

Where is he? What's he doing? My stomach started growling. Darren hurry up!

Speak of the Devil; "All right I'm here!" Darren said descending down the stairs. Sensing my scowl, he thought: _Sorry, I was still a little groggy so I washed my face. Again, Sorry._

I shrugged to show him that I forgive him. He smiled at that.

"Let's eat!" Darius said. And we did.

Aunt Annie made a huge veggie pizza and two dozen chicken wings. It was great! We Stewart didn't eat much. She had a very small stomach. Darius on the other hand, he ate like his life depended on it. We had lots of fun.

But something bothered me, Aunt Annie kept glancing at Darren like she was expecting him to do something. Sometimes she would even scowl or glare at him. I wasn't sure if Darren was aware of this or not because he kept starring at me. He wouldn't keep him eyes off of me for a second. It was kinda creepy. He looked like he was calculating something in his head. I could have just read their mind to find out what they were thinking; but I didn't want to. So, I decided to ignore it…for now.

After dinner, Stewart helped Aunt Annie with the dishes while I was watching some cartoon on TV. Darren still wouldn't stop looking at me, but I just shrugged it off. Darius was heading for his room when Aunt Annie called him.

"Darius!" She called.

"Yeah…?" Darius said nervously.

"How long has it been since you last fed?" Aunt Annie asked. She was talking about blood. (Darius is a half-vampire.)

"A month," he answered.

"Darren!" she called.

This time Darren had to avert his eyes from me. "Yeah."

"Don't you think that you should take Darius out feeding now?"

"Fine."

Stewart wasn't paying attention to their conversation. The dishes were done and she was watching TV with me. Stewart knows that Darren and Darius are vampires. But she doesn't mind. Well, she did a year ago after she found out about my family's secret; but after I explained to her that vampires are not evil, she told to herself just deal with the fact that her best friend lives in a house full of bloodsuckers (Aunt Annie not included).

"Why don't you bring Carly along?" Aunt Annie said.

"WHAT?" Darius and I said together. _Is she out of her mind?_ Darius thought. That's what I was wondering.

"Why?" Darren said. His voice sounded calm yet challenging. Stewart had stopped watching the TV and just looked at my father and aunt.

Aunt Annie scowled at Darren as he lifted his right eyebrow. The she just smiled. "Why not?" she challenged back. "Carly has never seen how real vampires drink blood. It could be a good experience for her." What? But I hate blood. Just looking at it makes me sick. "And afterwards, maybe you and Carly can spend some time together and do a little father-daughter bonding."

Father-daughter bonding…! Huh?


	3. Chapter 3

Dedicated to:

ferretgirlsz

X-Red Mist-X

_Thanks for the great reviews!_

I OWN NOTHING!

Darren glared at Aunt Annie and Aunt Annie glared back. Darius silently retreated to his room. Stewart had lost interest, yawned and walked to my room to sleep. I just stayed there and continued to watch the glaring battle between my father and aunt.

Darren suddenly sighed in defeat and turned to me. "You mind walking with me for a while?" he asked.

I shook my head to say no.

He walked to the closet to grab my coat (he didn't need one because vampires don't get cold that easily). He threw it to me and I quickly put it on. I walked out the door and saw Darren glare at Aunt Annie for one last time before closing the door behind him.

We walked in silence. After six minutes I of walking, I looked at Darren. Concern and worry was deeply etched in his face. Another ten minutes of aimless walking, I finally asked him: "Where are we going?"

He shrugged but kept walking.

I looked at my feet and thought of what just happened. What was going on? 'Father-daughter bonding'? I seriously regret not reading her mind during dinner. I could just read Darren's mind right now…but I don't want to. What people think is their own business. And I don't want Darius to call me a 'nosy brat' again. I'm not really good at reading people's mind. Sometimes I can and sometimes I can't. The power just goes on and off by itself.

I suddenly felt someone grab my arm. I yelped in surprise and turned to see who it was. It was Darren. He let go and said: "We're here," he pointed his thumb to my right.

I turned to see a huge and _very_ old building. I wouldn't be surprised if some one told me that it was haunted. I gasped.

It was a theater. It looked like it was going to collapse at any moment. I looked at Darren and his face was expressionless. But there was nostalgia in his eyes. He looked like he was about to cry; but he just blinked the tears away and gave his head a little shake.

I looked at the worn out building again and suddenly I felt tired and weak. I blinked and then…darkness.

_Stewart and I had finally reached the theater. She was really excited and so was I. But of course I would never admit that. I just kept my face expressionless._

_ "Come on," she said enthusiastically as she started walking toward the giant building._

_ "Whatever," I said as I followed her from behind. _

_ Stewart just smiled. She knew I was faking it. She could tell that I was just as excited as she was, maybe more. She could read me like an open book. She knew me better than anyone else in the whole world. She was my best friend._

"Carly!" someone called. I looked for the source of the voice. Everything was blurry and I had a huge headache. I blinked twice and I saw a worried Darren starring at me. My headache had subsided and I could finally think. Darren was a few feet behind me and I had my hand on the cold wooden door of the theater.

How did I get here?

Darren walked to me. "You spaced out and started walking to the theater. I called you five times already," he said. He looked at my hand that was on the theater's door. "Come on, I don't think that it's safe for us to go inside. The roof could collapse at any moment."

He started walking back to the spot where he was standing and asked me if I was okay.

I just nodded. I looked back at the theater and it suddenly seemed scarier than it did two minutes ago.

_I thought that was a good place for us to talk; but I guess I was wrong. If I'm not at the Cirque by the end of the month, Evanna's gonna kill me._

I guess my power's back.

"Who's Evanna?" I asked.

Darren chuckled. "You heard that, huh?" he asked.

"Why are you answering my question with another question?"

"Why didn't you answer _my _question?"

"Why are you avoiding mine?"

_Because I don't want you to get hurt, _he thought to himself.

"Why would I get hurt?" I asked.

He just kept quiet and started thinking about numbers.

_4, 2, 18, 9, 123, 67, 45, 0…_

I was getting annoyed.

"Darren," I said. "What's going on?" I asked.

He just stared at my face and started filling his head with random words.

_Door, Garbage, Feather, Frog, Hurt, Sword, Kill, Blood, Steve…_The last one was a name and I saw him flinch when he thought it. _Steve will use her to get to me. But I'm not going let him get anywhere near her._

He mentally cursed himself when he realized that he let his thoughts slip. He looked at me to make sure that I didn't hear him think that; but I just kept an expressionless face on. He sighed in relief and said: "Let's go home."

"Hmm," was all I said. And we headed back the way we came from.

I couldn't read Darren's mind anymore. The power had turned off again. Darren thought that I didn't hear him…but I did.

I could only understand half of what he said. The 'her' Darren was thinking about was me. And it does make sense. Steve – whoever Steve was – can use me to get to Darren (because I'm his daughter).

But the question I want answered is: Why would Steve want to hurt Darren in the first place?

"So many questions," I mumbled to myself.

"What?" Darren asked.

"Umm…you said that…you wanted to tell me something?"

"Oh, yeah!" he said slapping his forehead. "I can't believe I forgot!"

He didn't say anything after that. And neither did I. we kept walking for the next five minutes. Then Darren stopped. I looked at his face and he was smiling, but I could tell that he was sad (like I said: feeling the sadness and pain of others around me is one of the many abilities I have).

"We're leaving," he said. Then added: "without you."

I felt pain, betrayal and sadness crash on top of me at once. But I didn't show it.

I looked away, knowing that I will cry if I look at him. "Where are you guys going?" I asked with a cold voice.

"To Vampire Mountain," he said. "Council's coming up. And I haven't been to the mountain for a very long time."

"Oh," I didn't know what else to say. The council was held every 12 years. Darren is a vampire prince. He has to go. "How come Aunt Annie and Darius have to go?" I asked.

"The vampires have to check up on Darius and make sure that he was doing okay. He is one of the youngest of the clan," Daren explained. I just nodded back. "And your Aunt Annie…" he said hesitantly. "Well, she's been having…thoughts…about becoming a vampire herself." Now I get it.

Well, I guess there's no point in pouting all day.

"When are you coming back?" I asked with a fake smile on my face.

"A year…maybe longer."

"Oh." Well, of course. I mean Vampire Mountain isn't just across the street or in the next town. It's hundreds maybe thousands of miles away.

I guess it couldn't be helped.

"I'll be waiting for you guys at home, okay?" I said, assuring Darren that I was okay with it. "Don't let yourselves get slaughtered by wild animals or vampire hunters, got it!" I ordered playfully.

"Yes, ma'am!"

This is why I love him. Darren's the greatest dad anyone can have. He's really cool and he's a Vampire PRINCE! He's really understanding, caring, sometimes over-protective and very selfless. But the thing that I like most about him is the way he can always make me smile.

We finally reached home. When we got in, Aunt Annie immediately ran into the living room and asked: "How was it? Did you –?"

"Yup," Darren said before she could finish her sentence. She smiled then went to bed. Then, Darren sat down and turned on the TV. I walked to the kitchen and took out my books to study. I checked the clock and saw that it was almost ten o'clock.

But I didn't mind. And I wasn't worried about sleeping in class or anything because I _never sleep._ That's why I'm so smart. I spend every night studying my ass of. Sometimes, Darren would help me study; but I prefer to do things alone. When I was younger, Darren would carry me on his back and flit around town. We'd go buy popsicles at 24-hour convenience stores and sometimes he'd take me exploring in the woods about 50 miles from here.

I looked up from my book and just starred at Darren. I could feel a smile creeping on my face. I was so lucky to have THE Darren Shan as my dad!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Yawn~ "Morning, Carly," Stewart greeted me when she entered the kitchen.

"Mmgfph Stmwrt," I replied with a mouthful of toast.

It was six thirty in the morning. Aunt Annie was making breakfast for the still sleepy Stewart. Darren had already gone to sleep. Darius was still snoring in his room. Stewart and I were already dressed in our school uniforms. (Darius doesn't go to school anymore).

Stewart sat down and ate her breakfast with her eyes half-closed. I was washing the dishes when Aunt Annie asked me to take the trash out. I nodded and took the big garbage bag to the big trash bin a block away.

When I reached there, I saw a small fat man wearing a pair of small circular glasses and a canary yellow suit leaning casually on the wall. He was holding a heart shaped watch in his hand; and it seemed to be glowing an eerie shade of red. He walked to me and gave me a folded piece of paper.

He bent low until our eyes were at the same level. When I saw his eyes, I thought that I was going to die that second. They were so lifeless, so full of death, anger and hatred. "This story isn't over yet," he whispered to me. "You may _think_ that you have won, but think again!" Then he stood up and smiled evilly at me. It was the scariest smile I had ever seen in my entire life. I had goose bumps all over me and cold sweat was running down my spine.

Then, I got angry.

"_I will not lose to you!_" I suddenly said.

_What? _I quickly covered my mouth with my hands. I said it, but it wasn't my voice. I sounded like a grown woman. I was afraid of what I was going to say next. What in Hell possessed me to say that? I don't even know this man!

The fat man just smiled and walked away.

I stood there, frozen. I didn't know what to do. The paper the fat man gave me was still in my hands. Reality slowly reached my brain and I realized that: I'm late for school!

I folded the piece of paper and put it in my pocket. I had a feeling that I was going to need it later. I ran all the way home and Aunt Annie told me that Stewart had already left for school. I just quickly grabbed my bag and ran all the way to school. I was already half-way-there when I realized that I could just teleport to class. So, that's what I did.

I arrived there not a minute too soon. The teacher was taking our attendance.

"Reid, Andrew?" he called.

"Here!" I heard Andy reply.

"Shan, Carly?"

"Here!" I said as I raised my hand.

"What? Oh!" the teacher sounded surprised. He glanced at the door then at me. "Well, yes then. Right." Then, he continued taking the attendance. "Tabitha, Marilyn?"

"Wait, I didn't see her come in. did you?"

"Where did she come from?"

"Well, she couldn't have just appeared out of thin air. Could she?"

"Maybe she's a witch!'

I heard my class mates starting a rumor about me (they think that I'm a witch from another universe who came to this world to fight alien robots); but I didn't care. The teachers already suspect me of not being human.

"And where have you been?" I heard Stewart ask. Oh man! "I waited for you for 15 minutes. I was lucky enough to have made it in time!" she scolded me. "And you should really be more careful you know! Using your powers like that. You should be more responsible!" she continued. And bla-bla-bla…

But I didn't listen to her or to the teacher. I was too busy thinking about the fat man in the yellow suit.

Who was he?

It was lunchtime.

The rumor was spreading. _Fast!_ By the end of second period, I already had my own fan club. Everybody in it had dedicated themselves into helping me defeat the alien robots. Idiots!

Anyway, back to lunchtime. The boys were on the pitch (it wasn't a real pitch, just a long stretch of yard with painted goal posts at either end) playing football – as always – and the girls were busy drooling over the sweaty boys – as always.

Stewart – being Stewart – was playing football with the boys instead of drooling over them like the other girls. And – even though they would never admit it – all of the boys think that she's the greatest football player ever! And I agree.

Usually, I would sit near the pitch and watch my best friend beat the guys at their own game without breaking a sweat. But, I didn't feel up to it. I had a lot on my mind, my new fan club included.

I hid on the roof of one of the taller school buildings. I sighed as I saw the ridiculous members of my fan club run around the school looking for their precious 'powerful leader'. Then, I started remembering the yellow man and the folded piece of paper he gave me.

Wait! The paper…?

I took it out of my pocket and unfolded it. I couldn't believe my eyes!

We're in class now.

It's English and Miss Hemlock was explaining a poem that was written by William Shakespeare. I put my text book in front of me to hide the flyer that was in my hands. I was reading it over and over again.

The flyer had a picture of a wolf's head at the top and at the bottom were pictures of a snake and a giant frog (somehow the frog looked more vicious than the snake and the wolf combined).

The flyer was an advertising pamphlet for some sort of traveling circus. The circus was called: THE CIRQUE DU FREAK. The pamphlet described all the incredible things the Cirque had.

There was a family of snake people, a witch that could control frogs, a wolfman, a magician named Larten Crepsley, a bearded lady and a fat man. They all seemed very boring; so why was I so excited.

_Man! I really wanna go!_ A childish voice screamed in my head. And I couldn't agree more.

I saw Stewart (on my left) and Charlie Mason (on my right) gape at the flyer in my hands with envy, and I couldn't help but smirk. Then, the flyer was violently snatched from my hands.

Busted!

Miss Hemlock looked at the flyer from top to bottom, front and back. Then, she turned her attention to me and asked. "Where did you get this?" she yelled at me. I didn't know how to answer that. Maybe I should lie and just tell her that I found it in the trash. "I asked you a question, Miss Shan! And don't you dare answer me with a lie!"

Guess I've got no choice. "A man gave it to me," I answered with my head bowed low in defeat.

"What?" she asked in disbelief. "Who? Describe this man to me!" she ordered.

And I obeyed. "Well, he was small and fat. He wore a yellow suit and glasses," I described. Miss Hemlock's eyes widened when I mentioned the yellow suit. "And…" I continued. I was trying to remember something else about him. "Oh! He was holding a red human heart shaped watch."

She clenched her fist and jaws as she listened to my last description of the man. She looked angry and terrified at the same time. Just looking at her eyes gave me the chills. And I wasn't the only one who noticed the change in the atmosphere.

She started cursing loudly. Stewart had to cover my ears when the swearing started.

Then, Miss Hemlock really surprised us when she destroyed a student's desk after slamming her fist on it. She finally came back realized the commotion she was making, straightened up and started taking deep breaths.

After that she ordered the boys to clean up the broken desk and replace it with another one. Then, she ordered the rest of us to write a two page essay about our favorite hobby.

She then walked to the window and just stared outside. _DAMN that meddling monster Des Tiny!_

I guess my powers are back on. And who – or what – is _Des Tiny_?


	5. Chapter 5

I OWN NOTHING!

I was writing the essay while listening to Miss Hemlock's thoughts.

_Could the monster have known about our plans all along? Maybe this is another one of his self-fulfilling prophecies and he just wants us to think that it isn't. But Evanna said that…_

There goes that name again…Evanna. I wouldn't be surprised if she knew who Steve was.

_No! We can't lose hope! This is the only way we can finally defeat that meddling man._ I saw Miss Hemlock fist both her hands. Her eyes were hard and was filled with tears.

_But to use a child…she doesn't even know…but, at least this way, no one else has to die…right? _ Miss hemlock wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and walked to the teacher's desk and pretended to look at some important papers, when she was actually looking at the flyer for the Cirque Du Freak.

_One life is a small price to pay for the life of hundreds. But, we can't have too much hope. This is all up to Darren. It's his choice. _

Wait a minute! How can she know about Darren. Every one in this town – except for Stewart – thinks that my dad is working over seas.

Suddenly, I heard a knock n the classroom door and saw the boys coming in carrying a desk. They put the new desk where the old one use to be and then they sat back at their respective seats. I saw Charlie – the boy who was sitting next to me and saw the flyer – walk over to Miss Hemlock.

"Miss Hemlock, may I have the flyer?" he asked with fake innocence in his voice.

"I hope that your not thinking of going to this place, Mr. Mason," she said.

"Of course not, Miss Hemlock," he paused to look at me and stick out his tongue. He thinks that he's going to get the flyer and go to the Cirque in stead of me. That jerk! I gave him my best if-looks-could-kill glare and I saw his face turn pale and I heard him mentally gulp. But he quickly turned back to Miss Hemlock and ignored me as best as he could. But I made sure that he could still feel my dagger like glares. "I only wanted to use it as a poster and stick it on my bed room wall."

Oh no, Mister! I heard Miss Hemlock mentally smirk. I can see right through your dirty trick. You plan to use this flyer and get the tickets!

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mason. But I need to show this to the principal as evidence, and I don't think that this flyer would make a good poster for your bedroom. It might give you nightmares," she said in the same equally fake innocent voice.

"But, Miss Hemlock – "

"No 'buts'! Now sit down and write that essay!" she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," he said in defeat. He trudged to his seat with his tail between his legs.

I giggled when he sat down next to me. Serves you right! I'm glad we have a teacher as smart as Miss Hemlock who could see right through the boys stupid tricks.

_Phew! Good thing Darren told me about how Steve got the flyer from their teacher when they were younger; or I never would have known about Mr. Mason's trick_, Miss Hemlock thought gratefully.

Figures she'd know who this Steve person is and I don't. So, Darren and Steve used to go to school together, huh? This is getting interesting.

I tried to read Miss Hemlock's mind again, but I couldn't. Oh man! I'd already finished my essay (347 words) and now I don't have anything else to do.

"Hey Carly," Stewart whispered to me so Miss Hemlock wouldn't hear us. "Is it true what you said? About the man who gave the flyer to you?" she asked me.

I nodded my head to say yes.

"Do you know who the man was?"

I shook my head to say no.

"Too bad. Why do you think he gave it to you anyway?"

I shrugged.

"Hmm," she paused. "Hey, check this out!"

She fished a piece of paper out of her pocket and gave it to me. It was the Cirque flyer!

"How…?" I was lost for words. I raised my head to look at Miss Hemlock. My teacher was still looking at the flyer that she took from me. I looked at the flyer that Stewart gave me in disbelief. Is this another one of Stewart's illusions?

"Is this another one of your illusions?" I asked her.

"No," she said proudly.

"Then, where'd you get this? _How_ did you get this?"

"I found it in Darius's room this morning."

"What were you doing in my cousin's room?"

"I went in there to doodle on his posters."

"Why?"

"Payback for smearing jam in my back pack."

"How did Darius get this when he never leaves the house?" I was mostly asking myself. I was getting suspicious. What the heck is my family up to?

"Who care? Are you going or not?" she asked me.

"But I don't have any money," I said disappointingly. "And there's no way Darren or Aunt Annie would give me that much just to see some performing freaks."

"Hello~! Have you _seen_ my house?"

"Oh yeah!" I forgot that Stewart lives in a mansion and that her father was a filthy rich man.

"But won't he notice his money disappearing?"

"Since when does he care?"

"Even if we had the money and the tickets, I don't think that I'll be able to sneak out of the house."

"But the show starts during the summer. Can't you tell them that you're staying at my place for the night?" she was begging me to come.

"Well…" I hesitated. "What if…?" And that's when I remembered. "Oh yeah! Darren told me that he, Darius and Aunt Annie were going to Vampire Mountain for a whole year. So, he won't be around to even notice me going out of the house."

"That's great!" she said. She was restraining herself from jumping off of her seat in joy. "So when are they going?" she asked. The question deflated my excitement. What would I do if they go after the day the of the Cirque's last performance.

"I don't know," I said truthfully. "I'll ask Darren when I get home. But I'm sure that they're going pretty soon."

"All right then!" Stewart looked at the flyer once more. "They start selling tickets next week and I'll make sure that I'm the first one who buys 'em."

Once I was home – my worries about my English teacher's thoughts already forgotten thanks to a my excitement for the circus – I quickly got to the kitchen sink and splashed my face with cold water to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. Stewart – she decided to have dinner at our place again – was sitting on the dining table with three fingers held up.

"One…" she slowly counted putting one finger down. "Two…" there goes the middle finger. "Three!"

"Stewart Desmond!" I heard my cousin yell at the top of his lungs.

I already predicted this happening at school when Stewart told me what she did to Darius's posters. So, I prepared myself by stuffing tissues into my ear holes. Once he was done cursing – which seems to be a hobby of his – I unplugged my ears and threw the used tissues out the window.

Darius stomped his way to the kitchen with one of his ruined posters in his fist. "What the Hell did you do this for?" he showed us his favorite Linkin Park poster. It was clear of what Stewart did to it (she drew huge mustaches, beard and horns on all of the and members and she didn't hesitate to draw them wearing clown clothes).

(A/N: no offense to all the Linkin Park fans. Remember: this is just a story, so nothing in it is real!)

It was hilarious! I couldn't stop myself from laughing! Stewart just gave Darius her biggest smirk as Darius fumed in front of her. Then, she suddenly stood up and poked Darius' forehead with her index finger.

"In case you have forgotten," she said slowly in a very irritated and angry voice. "I distinctively remember that you were the one who smeared strawberry jam all over my homework last month! What you did got me into a lot of trouble, ya know that?"

"Well, you were the one who dropped my toothbrush in the toilet owl!' he yelled back.

"It was an accident!"

And so, the loud and violent argument between my best friend and my cousin began. There goes my peace and quiet. But I didn't mind. They do this every week and I have to admit, that watching these two fight is _way_ better than watching those stupid reality shows.


	6. Chapter 6

I OWN NOTHING!

Dinner was over. Stewart had gone home fuming and Darius was glaring in front of the TV. I on the other hand, was looking for my father. I was going to ask him the precise date of his departure to Vampire Mountain, so that I can plan on going to the Cirque with Stewart.

I was about to check his bedroom, when I heard Aunt Annie shriek: "YOU TOLD HER WHAT – ?"

My ears were hurting. I could only imagine how much painful it is to my vampire family members with their heightened senses. I was trying to figure out why Aunt Annie was yelling like this. Someone must have really pissed her off. But it couldn't have been Darius, he's still sitting in front of the TV. I know I didn't do anything. So…what did Darren do?

"I told her that we were going to Vampire Mountain," I heard Darren say exasperatedly.

"I thought that we were going to visit Evanna first." There goes that name again. "And besides, she's not ready to go there yet."

"I know, and we are. Just as planned were going to visit Evanna before we go to the mountain and tell everybody the good news of me being alive."

"So, you didn't tell her about Evanna or the training she has to go through. You didn't even tell her about the Cirque Du Freak!"

What does she know about the Cirque? Does she know that Stewart and I plan to go there?

"No," Darren said calmly. "I told her that you, me and Darius are going to Vampire Mountain for the council."

"So you're not going to – "

Darren cut her off before she could continue. "No, Annie. I'm not going to risk my own daughter's life for anyone. Not even the whole damn universe!"

So they're talking about me…so he is going to Vampire Mountain, but not for the council…why…how could he have lied to me?

"But, Darren…Carly…she can…" my aunt stuttered. She desperately trying to convince him to do something.

"I know what my own daughter is capable of. And I know that she will die if she does it!"

"But, Darren, you didn't ask her yet did you?" Aunt Annie asked. "Who knows, maybe she wants to do it. She'll be a hero!"

"I know my own daughter, Annie. I know that she will do it, even though she knows that she will die. But she won't do it to be a hero, she'll do it to save people."

"Oh, Darren! Carly isn't your daughter! She isn't even related to you!" What? "You didn't even like her before!"

He…I'm not…what? I could feel tears steaming down my cheeks.

"No. She's not." So, she's right. I'm not… "And I didn't like her, but I do now! I love her Annie! I love her as much as you love Darius! And I would not allow her to fight and live the life I'm living!" he yelled at her in an end-of-discussion tone.

Tomorrow's summer. My school ended a week earlier than most schools.

Stewart already bought the tickets and the Cirque's first is today. I plan to go there as soon as the others have gone. I've been silent the whole month. I haven't talked to anyone who's name isn't Stewart Desmond since the fight Aunt Annie had with Darren. Darius thinks that I'm going emo.

"We're going now," Darren Shan – who is NOT my father – said.

It was nine o'clock at night. Darren – still not my dad – Darius and Aunt Annie were at the front door, each of them were wearing carrying a bag of some of they're things. I was staring at the TV, pretending not to acknowledge their existence.

"Hey," Darren – you know what – called to me.

I looked at him. He had a fist held out to me. I knew what he wanted and no matter how much I despise him right now, I just can't help my self. So, I balled up my hand into a fist and bumped my fist to his. Then, I quickly crossed my arms and continued to stare at the TV.

Even though I wasn't actually looking at him, I could see that Darren had a small smile on his face. He sees the fist-bump as a sign that I wasn't completely mad at him – he doesn't know the reason behind my anger.

They walked out of the house, and three seconds later Stewart came in.

"How emotional," she said with sarcasm. I shrugged. "I thought that you'd be miserable to know that you wouldn't get to see your family for a whole year."

Stewart doesn't know about Darren not being my father. I pretended that I didn't hear her. "Where's the Cirque gonna perform?"

She sighed. "The old church at the edge of town."

"Let's go."

"Yes ma'am!"

The Cirque doesn't start for another hour. But, the old church was pretty far away. I didn't want to waste my money on a taxi, so we decided to walk.

On our way, Stewart asked: "Are you okay?" was the question that I've been avoiding the whole month.

I looked at her and gave her an I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it look.

She dropped it – for now. She took out her green phone and started playing some of her favorite songs. I didn't mind. A little noise might help distract me from the eerie silence of the dark night.

But, it didn't work. I kept expecting a werewolf or ghost to jump out and attack me. I wasn't afraid of vampires because Darren told me that vampires only attack people when they're alone. But, vampaneze were different. The way Darius described those red-haired monsters all those years ago gave me the creeps. And it still does! Just the thought of them…brrr! *shiver*

"Are you cold?" Stewart asked me.

"N-No," I didn't sound too convincing.

But Stewart knew better than to argue with someone as stubborn as me.

A few more minutes of walking and…

"We're here," Stewart announced.

We were, standing next to the old church and I could see a huge circus tent a few meters from us.

"Thank you, Miss Obvious," I said with heavy sarcasm.

Stewart just rolled her eyes. Then, she squinted. "Hey, Carly."

"Yeah?"

"This place…" she said hesitantly. "The Cirque Du Freak…looks awfully familiar, doesn't it?"

Now that she mentions it…it somehow does…so familiar…

_I looked at the group of tents that was surrounded by big vehicles – mainly trucks and vans – that was known as the Cirque Du Freak. I was making sure that I was hidden from the view of the circus freaks. We've been tracking the Cirque for months and I wouldn't want our efforts to be wasted just because I couldn't keep my head down._

_I was mainly focusing on the young half-vampire that was roaming around the tents. She was celebrating some kind of party with the rest of the freaks. They seem to be having a birthday party for one of the snake-children. The eldest one, Shancus._

_He seems to be easy enough to kill. I can't wait to see the look on her face when I kill another one of her comrades…_

_But I shrugged off those thoughts – for now. I stared at my now enemy, used to be best friend. She was having fun with her other friends. Celebrating. Leaving all thoughts of the great war between our two races behind and just smiling._

_I wish that was me. I've missed so much as a human. My birthdays, my friends birthdays, mother's day, everything! I wish that I was the one having fun and she was the one having trouble sleeping from worrying too much about the war._

_But, that can't be me. I am the Lord of the Vampeneze after all…_

_I never wanted to be. I didn't even want to become a vampire. My human life did suck, but not that much. So, why did I want to become a vampire so badly?_

_Well, too bad. What's done is done. I can't change anything. But still, a part of me wants to go up to her and say I'm sorry about everything and actually mean it; the other part wants to go up to her and rip her throat out._

_What the Hell is wrong with me?_

"-arly! Carly! –ake up! Wake up! Carly!"

I could feel my body shaking. Someone was shaking it for me. "Snap out of it!" SLAP!

"Alright! Alright! I'm awake!" I rubbed my red cheek and glared at Stewart. She had a worried look on her face. And that's when I realized... "What happened?"

"I don't know! You just spaced out and your face! You looked like a zombie or something! You were all pale! And I didn't know what to do! And then I just gave you a slap! And-"

"I spaced out. And you're freaking out. Calm down!" Stewart took deep breaths and counted from one to ten.

"Fell better?" I asked her.

She just nodded and continued to breath.

I smiled. "Now come on! We don't want to e late for the show now do we?"

She shook her head. I was about to walk ahead when Stewart asked me the same question again. "Are you okay?"

I just smiled at her and said: "Definitely."

I wasn't so sure about what just happened. But, a little voice at the back of my head told me that I will find out…_soon_.


	7. Chapter 7

I OWN NOTHING!

When we reached the big tent, we saw a lot of people entering it. The tent was HUGE! But it seemed bigger inside. I smell magic.

Stewart chose the best seats for us. we didn't sit too far back and there was nobody tall sitting in front of us. it was just perfect!

A man suddenly appeared getting the crowds' attention. He introduced himself as the owner of the Cirque. His name was Mr. Tall. The name sounded quite familiar to me somehow. Anyway, Mr. Tall was…TALL! He was wearing red gloves and a tall red hat that nearly touched the ceiling of the tent.

After giving everyone a fair warning of the horrors to come, he introduced the first freak – the Wolf Man! He was…hairy. there was saliva dripping from the edge of his mouth. The half-beast-half-human was brought around the crowd. When he came near us, Stewart took the opportunity and toughed his hair…or fur. We both smelled her hand and it smelled…weird. It smelled like rubber and smoke. Someone suddenly screamed causing the Wolf Man to snap and bite the person's arm of.

Everyone screamed in fright, some even fainted at the sight of blood, a few people even took the chance and ran for the hills. But, Stewart and I did nothing. Stewart just sat there staring at the Wolf Man as he jumped here and there looking for more victims. I started smelling blood and it made me sick, so I pinched my nose and put my head between my legs.

Mr. Tall came to the rescue and calmed the Wolf Man down as a few short people in blue cloaks started stitching the woman's severed arm to her shoulder. After he assured everyone that the woman was fine, Mr. Tall announced that those who wish to leave can do so. A lot of people left. I saw the shot people carry those who have fainted out of the tent.

Stewart and I stayed though and so did a few other people. Soon, there wasn't more than a few dozen people left. Even so, the show went on. They introduced Cormac Limbs (a two headed man who can cut his limbs of and grow them back), Jekkus Flang (a man in his early thirties who specializes in knife throwing), Sive and Siversa (the twisting twins), Gertha teeth (only one word can describe her: Yikes!), Rhamus Twobellies (The fattest man in the world), Evra, Shancus, Lilia Von (the snake family), Merla Von (she can turn her ears into boomerangs), Sora Shifters (a girl who can turn into the worst nightmares of anybody she touches),Truska (the bearded lady), Hans Hands (a man who can use his hands better than his legs), Alexandre Ribs (a meatless man who was made up of only bones and skin), and of course, Larten Crepsley – Magic man. Seeing him somehow gave me the chills and I'm sure that Stewart feels the same way, because I saw her shiver and her eyes widen when he entered the stage.

But to tell you the truth, these acts, everything was just so…boring. I fell like I've seen all of this before and it just isn't as cool the second time. Soon, the show was over. Stewart and I didn't buy any souvenirs. Stewart didn't bring money – although I did lend her some, she refused – I just didn't see anything worth wasting my money over.

We walked out of the tent and headed home. It was two in the morning. Stewart suggested taking the long way home – through a small forest.

"You know," I said as we noisily walked through the forest. "That…sucked!" it was the truth.

"Yeah," Stewart agreed. "I almost fell asleep half-way through the show."

Nothing but the sound of our feet stepping on leaves and twigs could be heard. Even the wind was quiet.

Suddenly, I heard something. It sounded like the flapping of wings. But it's still too early in the morning for birds to be awake. Could it have been bats? No, it sounds bigger. An owl? No, too small. So, what kind of animal is bigger than an owl and can fly?

The flapping noise suddenly stops. Either that or I just can't hear it anymore. I stopped moving.

"What's wrong?" Stewart asked when she noticed that I've stopped walking.

"Don't move," I ordered. She listened. She didn't move. And neither did I.

It was silent for two minutes. Then, I heard that flapping noise again, and by the way Stewart's eyes widened, so did she.

The, we heard a loud and hungry roar. Even though it was pretty obvious at that time, I just couldn't resist saying it. "Run!" or yelling it.

I ran and so did she. I could hear her fast steps behind me as I ran. But, the further I ran, the softer her footsteps were. Then, I stopped. I looked around me. and all I saw were trees…no Stewart. I yelled and called her name, but there was no answer. "Stewart!" I called once again. still no answer.

Suddenly, I heard those flapping noises again. they were louder than ever. Whatever is making those noises, it's close.

I looked up and saw the most magnificent, beautiful and humongous creature fly over me. my mouth hung open and my eyes almost popped out of their sockets. One word…one name escaped my mouth at that time: "Jura…"

I had to find Stewart. Fast. The beast was flying to the South West. Something tells me that it knows where my best friend is. And that it plans on having her as a midnight snack.

I ran after it. calling it's name as I ran. "Jura! Jura!" How I know it's name, is a mystery to me. I started to whistle. I was trying to get it's attention away from Stewart. "Jura!" Then, I fell. I must have tripped on a stray root or something…who cares?

"Carly!" I heard someone shout. I lifted my head from the ground and saw Stewart. She was pale and sweaty. She was gasping for breath. "Carly!" she yell as she ran to me.

Then, we heard another roar. The beast landed right in front of Stewart. I heard her scream in horror at the beast infront of her. "Stewart! Run!" I yelled.

The beast turned to look at me as Stewart ran for her life.

It had the beautiful topaz eyes as large as dinner plates. It's wings were folded to avoid trees. There were two curvy and pointy horns on it's head. And it's ruby red scales glimmered beautifully in the moonlight.

I slowly stood up in amazement at the dragon in front of me. it moved closer to me. I saw Stewart hiding behind a nearby tree. She gasped as she saw the beast come closer to me. she was debating against herself whether to come to my rescue or run away for dear life. The dragon was now an arms length away from me. it bowed it's head to show the amount of respect it had towards me.

I moved closer towards it and patted it's head. Then, I smiled. "Jura," I called it. Suddenly, Jura narrowed her eyes (I'm not sure how I know it's a she) and growled. But not at me.

I turned around and saw someone hiding in the shadows behind me. Stewart, also sensing the person's presence, stood in front of me – with her back to me – and spread her arms trying to protect me.

I could see her eyes glow and change color from ocean blue to bright yellow. That's a sign that she's using her powers. Is she using it on the stranger?

"Show yourself!" I barked at the stranger. I was trying to keep on an emotionless face to show the stranger that I wasn't scared.

"I will." The stranger sounded like a woman. "But only if your friend gives me my sight back."

How did she know that Stewart was the one making the illusion?

"How do I know that you won't kill us after wards?" Stewart challenged.

"The two of you are gifted with magic," she paused. "so am I. But you have a dragon and I am unarmed." She has point.

Stewart looked at me and I nodded to tell her that it was okay. I saw Stewart's eyes slowly turn back to normal.

"Thank you," the woman said as she stepped out of the shadows. She was ugly! No wonder she kept herself hidden. She wasn't even wearing any clothes. Just ropes. She was short, fat and the nail on her pinky finger was amazingly long! She had a beard and mustache and her hair was was a shagy curly mess! She had sharp pointed ears and a _very _small nose. One of her eyes were brown and the other was green. The strangest thing was that both of her eyes would shift color every time I blink. First one of them would be brown then the other.

_Lady Evanna…_ something whispered in my mind.

"You're Evanna?" I asked her.

"Yes, I am," she answered.

Stewart gave me a do-you-know-her look. I just shrugged because I wasn't too sure myself.

I heard a soft purring and turned around to see the ferocious dragon on lying on her back as Evanna rubbed her belly.

"This dragon is the most and least ferocious creature I have ever seen," she said to no one in particular. "But she only shows her good side to those she trusts."

"Is this umm…" Stewart wasn't sure what to call it. "'_dragon_' yours?" she asked Evanna.

"Alas, no," Evanna answered sadly. "_She_" the dragon "is Carly's." My eyes widened. "Carly also gave her the name 'Jura'. Am I correct?"

I just nodded. I had a feeling that what she said was true.

"How did you know he name?" Stewart asked Evanna. "And I didn't know that you have a pet _dragon_!"

"Neither did I," I said truthfully.

"Actually," Evanna said. "You always knew. You just forgot."

_Evanna would never show herself to you without reason…_ the voice said to me.

"Why are you here?" I asked her.

She nodded. "You are a sharp young woman Carly Shan. You always go straight to the point. Never wasting time for pleasantries. That much hasn't changed."

"What do you mean?" She ignored my second question and answered the first one.

"I came here to bring the _two _of you back to the Cirque Du Freak."

"The both of us?" Stewart asked confused.

"Why?" I asked keeping my poker face on.

"You have to train on using your powers. They are still raw and unstable," she said to me. Then she turned to Stewart. "You too."

"What if we don't want to come with you?" Stewart asked.

"Then, your powers will control you and drive you to madness and two years from now, you will find yourself cursing at imaginary beasts in an asylum."

"And if your wrong and that _doesn't_ happen?" Stewart challenged.

"I can assure you that it will because I am _never _wrong about _anything_."

"What will happen to me?" I asked.

She looked at me with a grim expression. "Your powers will grow more unstable and it will start eating you from the inside out. And once it is done with you…" she paused. "Let's just say that the apocalypse might come sooner than expected."

I gulped.

"If we can't even contain our _own _powers," Stewart started. "How can you help us?"

"Do you have anyone _else _in mind?" Evanna retorted.

Stewart didn't say anything.

"I didn't think so," Evanna said. "Now come. The sooner we get back the better."

I was about to say something but Evanna raised her hand to stop me. "Where else are you going to go?" she asked the both of us. Then, she turned to Stewart. "Your father is drunk and is looking for any excuse to hurt you." Stewart looked scared when Evanna mentioned her father. Evanna looked at me. "Your family is at the Cirque. You have no one else to turn to." How did she know all that?

Stewart and I looked at each other, and then we both nodded.

I turned to look at my pet dragon. She was busy chewing on the remains of a big animal. A moose by the looks of it. Where did that come from? "Jura, come," I commanded. And she listened. She looked up and started walking to me.

"Hmm…" Evanna mused. "The circus folk have seen many wonders creatures that are not part of this world. But only Darren and Harkat have ever seen a dragon. And I'm sure that you would not want to draw their attention." I shook my head. The last thing I want is for Darren to know that I've been out of the house this late at night.

Evanna waved her hand and my mighty dragon slowly changed color and turned into a cute, little, white furred kitten. I was about to ask Evanna how she did that, but she silenced me before I could. "I will teach you a lot of things. _ That_," she said pointing to the harmless version of Jura, "will be one of those things."

I picked up the small cat and cradled it in my arms. "Here," Evanna said as she gave me a purple amulet with a gold chain. She gave something similar to Stewart "You can read each others thought with that, so there is no need to talk." Stewart looked curiously at the amulet, then at Evanna. "It would be better if no one knew you identities," she said as she gave each of us a black cloak. "It would not necessary if the Shans weren't there. Typical of Darren to make things harder for everyone."

She must have known Darren personally. If so, then she must know who Steve is. "Who's Steve?" I asked her.

She looked at me with a sad smile on her face. She lifted her head to the sky with a faraway look in her eyes. "An unfortunate victim of destiny…" she said.

Then, she started walking to back to the Cirque.

Stewart and I wore the amulet and cloak that Evanna gave us. Then, we followed her to the _Cirque Du Freak_ with Jura following behind.


	8. Chapter 8

I OWN NOTHING!

We arrived at the Cirque a half-an-hour later. I looked at Stewart and I could see her face clearly. _Cover your face_, I thought hoping that the amulet worked and that she could hear me.

And surprisingly she did. _Thanks_, I heard her reply. She tugged on her hood until it completely covered her face. And I did the same thing just to be safe.

There were still some people running about the campsite cleaning up after the show. Suddenly we stopped in front of a large. "This is Mr. Tall's tent. I shall tell him of your stay and of your apprenticeship. And I think that it is better for the two of you do _not_ to make contact with the circus folk."

_Apprentice! Since when did I agree to be her apprentice?_

_Ow_, Stewart thought._ Don't shout. I can still hear you ya know?_

Evanna walked in the tent and Stewart and I just waited for her outside.

Suddenly, I saw a little girl come running out of a nearby tent and she stopped right in front of me. She was wearing a pink nightgown so I guessed that she just woke up from sleep. the girl was panting and her fringe was stuck to her forehead by her sweat. She was looking at me straight in the eye. I was worried that she could see my face, so I tugged at my hood again.

_Do you know her?_ Stewart asked.

_No_, I thought in reply.

The little girl – still staring at me – pulled my hand from my hood and clasped it in her small hands. Suddenly…

_I stared wide eyed at the barren land of my – so called – great kingdom. There was nothing left to rule. No vampaneze, no vampires, no humans…nothing!_

_I sank to my knees as I looked at desert which was once my home. _

_What have I done?_

_It should have been me…I should have died not her! I destroyed everything, killed everyone. Maybe the vampire was right…maybe I am…evil!_

_I shook my head as tears started to flow down my cheeks. _

_What have I done?_

_Lilith – having read my mind again – put a comforting hand on my shoulder and said: "A truly evil being would not know the meaning of regret." She paused. "Do you?"_

_I tried to answer her but the only thing that came out was a small croak. So I nodded instead._

"_Do you wish to undo and pay for the sins that you have committed?"_

_I nodded again. then said in a croaky and tearful voice; "How?" I sniffed and continued to cry. "Everything…everyone's gone. Stewart…Gannen…everyone! If I could…I'd turn back time…and undo everything! I wish I never…killed…all those people! I wish I…never became a vampaneze! I wish Stewart was alive! I wish…we'd never gone…to the Cirque! That we were still…friends!" Then, I looked up at the bloody red sky. And yelled: "I wish I was never born!" And I continued to weep as faces of the lives I've taken swam infront of me. _

_Creepy Crepsley…the snake boy…Gannen…Stewart…and all of those other humans...the face of the woman as I sucked her daughter dry…_

_I shook Lilith's hand off of my shoulder and just curled up into a ball on the dirty ground. I secretly wished that she would just leave me to die there or just kill me herself._

"_I will do no such thing," Lilith said after reading my mind – again!_

_But I didn't even try to snap at her for reading my mind. I was too busy thinking of the quickest way to die! The world was better off without me anyway. Seeing that I was the one who destroyed it!_

"_You do not know that," Lilith said in a sad voice. I looked up at her and saw tears wetting her cheeks. "You are not completely at fault," she croaked._

_ I don't know whether she was trying to comfort me or just feeling sympathetic._

_ "Both," she said with a smile as she saw the annoyed look in my eyes. "But it is true. I knew of everything that was about to happen. And yet – being the coward that I am – I hid and did nothing to stop it. I should not have let Desmond go against the rules and laws of the Universe."_

_ I stared at her mesmerizing violet eyes and I saw true regret in them. "Well," I said trying to think of the best way to comfort her. "It's too late for regrets." That was mostly meant for me._

_ "No, it is not," I looked at her in surprise. "Don't you dare think for a single second that it is!" she scolded. The, she smiled. "That is exactly the kind of thing Stewart would say, is it not?"_

_ "But it is too late!" I yelled as tears continued to come. "And if it isn't…" I croaked. I squeezed my eyes shut as the faces of the past came back. "If it isn't…then what can __**we**__ do?"_

_ She smiled. "Carly, __**you**__ are the Lord of the Shadows," she said._

_ "Don't remind me," I said softly._

_ "And __**I**__, an agent of destiny."_

_ "What are you saying?" I asked with a questioning face she just kept smiling. I thought over what she said and my face slowly lit up. Hope – for once – filled me._

_ When she realized that I have finally caught up to what she was saying, she said: "Tell me," then she crouched down and looked at me with eager eyes. "would you risk your life…to__** bring back the ones you love?**__"_

"Maria!" I heard someone call.

The little girl that was holding my hand shrieked and turned around in surprise as she looked for the person who called her name. I gasped and staggered a few steps back and strangely, so did Stewart.

_What was that?_ She asked me.

_You saw all that?_ I asked her.

_Yeah. It wasn't really happening…it was like…a vision or something._

_It was. I've been having lots of them the past month._

_Was __**she**__ there when they happened? _Stewart was talking about the little girl.

_No._ I answered. Then, I recalled all the times that it had happened. _At least I don't think so…_

"Maria, there you are," a girl said. She seemed a little older than I am and she was covered in scales. She must have been one of the Von children. She then noticed Stewart and I. "Oh, sorry if my sister bothered you guys," she said.

_Sister?_ Stewart and I thought.

The two of us looked at her _sister_ and saw that she was playing with Jura.

"Anyway," the scaled girl said. She extended a hand to me and introduced herself. "I'm Lilia Von. And welcome to the Cirque Du Freak."

I was about to shake her hand and introduce myself, but Stewart stopped me before I could.

_Remember what Evanna said? 'No contact with the circus folk.'_

I looked back at Lilia and shook my head. She seemed disappointed but she didn't press. "Anyway, I have to get my sister and sleep now," she said. "It's been a long night." She pulled her sister away from Jura and dragged back into their tent. "Nice…meeting you," she said before the two girls disappeared inside.

"Hello there," someone said from behind us. Stewart and I spun around and saw the ever tall, Mr. Tall and behind him, Evanna. Mr. Tall had a slightly irritated look on his face. But he quickly composed himself and smiled crookedly. Now that I'm this close to him, I can see that he has very black teeth and blacker eyes that could pierce your soul.

"Hibernius," Evanna called him. Hmm, Hibernius Tall. Has a nice ring to it. "Would you mind if my two apprentices," I never agreed to that! "and I stayed at the Cirque for a while?"

"Of course not," he said kindly. "dear sister." Sister! "If you have no objections, they could stay in Lilia and Maria's tent."

"Thank you, and of course," Evanna said with the same amount of politeness as she bowed a little. Then, she turned to us. "I have already put up two hammocks in their tent though I know that one of you don't sleep." She was talking about me. "I'm sure that you already know where their tent is." Then, she walked into a tent that I'm sure wasn't there before.

_Can we show ourselves to Lilia then?_ Stewart asked Evanna.

_We know you can hear us!_ I snapped at her with my thoughts.

_Please!_ Stewart begged. _She seems pretty nice. I promise that she will keep us a secret!_

There was silence. Then, we heard Evanna mutter: "Do as you wish."

We both gave each other a mental high-five. Stewart was very excited. She couldn't wait to have a circus performer as a friend.

When we got in the tent we saw Lilia and her little scale-less sister on the floor. Lilia had a torchlight under her face giving her a scary glow. She must have been telling her little sister ghost stories. Though Maria didn't seem impressed.

They both looked at us and for a while, there was silence. Maria broke the silence by running to me. she tried to grab my hand again, but I wouldn't let her. She then looked at me with a confused expression.

"Sorry kid," I said to her. Lilia seemed surprised to hear me talk. "But I've had enough visions to last me life time," I said as I lowered my hood.

"Hey!" I heard Lilia scream. She was pointing an accusing finger at me. "I saw you at last night's performance!"

"You remembered," Stewart said as she lowered her hood.

Lilia looked at her and smiled. "Of course. It's not everyday that you see children come to the Cirque."

I walked to Lilia, grabbed her hand and shook it. "Hi, I'm Carly." I didn't bother telling her my last name. "And this is Stewart," I said as I gestured to my friend. Stewart walked over to us and shook Lilia's hand.

"I guess we're tent-mates, huh?" Stewart said.

Lilia looked at the two empty hammocks and said: "I guess we are."


	9. Chapter 9

I OWN NOTHING!

Stewart then climbed into one of the hammocks and fell asleep almost immediately. Jura looked for the softest mound of dirt and slept soundly and almost as instantly as Stewart did. Lilia looked worriedly at the sleeping Stewart. I was about to say something to her but I had a better idea. Time for an experiment!

_Don't worry_, I thought. _Stewart's just tired, that's all. She hasn't slept once since last night's show._

Lilia gasped when she finally realized that the voice she was hearing was mine. She looked at me and I just smiled. "How did you do that?" she asked.

"With the help of this amulet," I said as I showed her the purple thing that hung on my neck.

"Pretty," she said. I just chuckled. Then, I put my hood back on and headed outside to get some fresh air. "Where are you going?" Lilia asked me. she followed me out and so did little Maria.

_For a walk_, I replied.

She just stayed silent. She seemed to be concentrating on something. When, I realized what she was trying to do, I grinned. _Sorry, Lilia_, I apologized._ But Stewart and I are the only ones who can talk to each other telepathically._

"Oh, sorry," she apologized as a small blush crept to her cheeks.

_It's okay_, I assured her. _So, what were you trying to tell me._

"Oh, yeah!" she boomed. "Aren't you going to sleep? Judging from the bags under your eyes, I can see that you haven't slept in a long time."

_You don't have to worry about me. I never sleep._

"Ever?" Lilia Shrieked.

_Never. _Lilia just stared at me in amazement and wonder. _You know, you should be lucky that you can sleep. I've always wanted to know what it was like to sleep and dream my own dreams. To escape the real world and enter one of my own._

"It must be sad not being able to dream," she said as she looked at me with sad eyes.

I smiled. I've learned a lot about Lilia. Lilia Von is a very understanding, caring, sensitive and super hyper girl. She takes everything everyone says too seriously. _But it's okay. At night I can see and explore a whole new world. A world very different from that of the day._

Then, Lilia gasps. "Are you a vampire?"

_What would make you think that?_

"Well, just look at the facts. You don't sleep at night, you wear a cloak to protect yourself from the sun, and you look very pale too!"

_I do?_ I asked her. Come on, I'm not that pale!

"Yes," she said. Then, she grabbed my hand and looked for the small scars that mark a vampire. Finding nothing, she quickly let go and looked away in embarrassment.

_Satisfied._

"If your not a vampire…" Lilia said slowly. "Then, why do you have to wear a cloak?"

_I'm wearing this to hide from my family. Evanna told me that they were her at the Cirque. She also said that it was to hide my identity from everyone._

"Really? So, who are they? Your family, I mean. Do I know them?"

_It's a strong possibility. Darren always had a of attracting attention to himself._

"You know Darren?"

_Kind of. _I told her that I didn't want to talk about it and she didn't pry. I don't think that I could even consider myself part of Daren's family anymore.

Lilia – being the caring person that she is – saw my sad eyes and tried to lift the mood a little. "So…you and Stewart…are here with Lady Evanna?"

_Yup, apparently we're her __**apprentices**_, I thought in disgust.

"Don't you want to be?"

_No, not really. Seeing that I was threatened and forced into it._ now, I was exaggerating. She was only giving me a fair warning off the future.

"Forced?" Lilia was being hysterical again.

_Calm down, it wasn't that bad._

"Sorry, I do that sometimes."

_I noticed._ I chuckled at that.

Lilia was embarrassed again. "Sorry," she muttered.

Then, Maria surprised me by grabbing my hand again. This time I saw something different. Something that I wish never to see again. It was horrible. I'm sure that if I ever slept and had a nightmare that would be it…

I saw Stewart…covered in blood…on a bridge…with a sword driven through her chest…dead!

I screamed as I backed away from the young Von child. I forcefully pulled my hand from her grip as I took a few more steps backwards.

"I'm so sorry about that," Lilia said as she pulled a pair of gloves out of her pocket. She made the struggling Maria put them and zipped them tight. "Mr. Tall says that Maria has a very rare ability," Lilia explained. "It's like the advanced and upgraded version of Sora's. She can make the person she touches see and relive their past. And she can make others see them too if she concentrates hard enough."

I was confused. What I saw was definitely _not_ the past. Stewart isn't dead yet. She can't be! And I don't remember experiencing anything like that. And besides, the Stewart in that vision was a lot older than the Stewart I know now.

"Lilia, what's wrong?" I heard someone yell. I turned around and saw the other Von child, Shancus and two other boys. The one on Shancus' left was older and unfamiliar to me. but the one on his right, I was too familiar with. Darius!

I automatically pulled my hood lower to block their view of my face.

"We heard some one screaming," the other boy said.

"Lilia are you hurt?" Darius asked. He seemed to be _very _worried about Lilia. Could it be love? Oooh, I smell a spot of blackmail.

"No, Darius. I'm fine," Lilia assured him.

"Who are you?" Shancus asked me.

Oh no! I'm dead. Evanna said _no _contact with the Cirque folk and what's worse is Darius is here! Nice timing Romeo!

I was about to turn and run when Evanna grabbed me. "There you are!" she scolded. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Come, we shall start with your training immediately!"

"Good morning, Lady," Shancus greeted. So did Lilia and the others. Maria just stayed quiet.

"A fine morning to you lads as well," she greeted. Then, she turned to me. "Come now, we have much work to do."

I saw the curious looks on the others faces. They all seemed to be itching with questions – except for Maria she was busy staring at a yellow flower on the ground. Evanna sensed their curiosity invited them to watch as I train.

_Great! _ I thought sarcastically. _Thanks a lot._

"Just be lucky that I arrived just in time to stop them from revealing your I identity to everyone," said softly enough so only I could hear her.

_Why is it so important for me to hide myself anyway?_ I asked.

"In time, you shall know everything there is to know," she said. Then, Evanna just walked off to the clearing near the campsite. She looked around and crouched. She pulled off a blade of grass then chewed it slowly. She rolled it with her tongue inside her mouth and spit it out. I noticed that her spit was in a very strange black-ish color.

"This seems like a good place to spar," she huffed. Then, pulled out a dagger out of thin air. She tossed the dagger to me and I expertly caught it.

"Are you joking!" The older boy shrieked. When, he saw Evanna's murderous stare he gulped and squeaked. "My Lady."

"Do I look like I am joking to you?" She asked them with a wicked smile.

"But, Lady Evanna, no vampire has ever won a battle against you. And you expect an ordinary human to spar with you without getting himself killed," Darius said.

"For your information, this human is a 'she'," Evanna said. "And I never said anything about her being ordinary."

What did he say? 'No vampire has ever won a battle against her'? I looked at Evanna and sized her up. She didn't seem like much. But I could practically feel the power and strength her presence was emitting.

"Do not tell that you have grown fearful and wish to back out, Young Miss," Evanna jeered.

Oh, that's it! my ego had won over me. So, I quickly moved. And when I say 'quickly', I mean_ quickly_!

My body was moving on by it's own. It was drawing strength that I never knew I had. And my speed could compete against that of a full-vampire's! I was overflowing with power. But, Evanna was more powerful.

I stabbed the dagger left and right and kicked and punched. Evanna could barely avoid my blows. The I managed to memorize her every move and soon, I found a pattern. With a grin I started to keep up with her pace and slowly became faster. She couldn't predict my moves like before. I was predicting her moves! after two minutes of fighting. Evanna told me to stop. She was covered with cuts and bruises. While I had no injuries what so ever.

Whoa! I've never held a dagger or a sword in my entire life. And here I am defeating an opponent which no vampire has ever defeated before. I was beaming!

"Your skill is as great as ever. I can now see why they chose you as their Lord," she complimented. What did she mean? What Lord? "But you have too much power and very little discipline. You are letting that power consume you and I refuse to have an apprentice of such little control."

_ I never agreed to become your assistant in the first place!_

Evanna just smirked in reply. "Your friend is waking up." She was talking about Stewart. "Hibernius and I have agreed on a schedule for the two of you. You shall help Lilia with her chores at day while your friend trains. Then, she will do chores while you train at night, understand?"

I nodded. Sounds easy enough.

"Good," then, she looked at the snake-girl. "Lilia, my _apprentice_," Shut up! "shall help you with your chores."

Lilia didn't answer her.

I turned to look at my new friend and saw her wide eyed with her mouth hung open for emphasis. The others – except for Maria who was no where to be seen – had the same expression on their faces. I have to say, they did look kind of silly with their mouths hanging open like that.

I turned to Evanna to return the dagger, but she was gone. She was no where in sight. So I just put it in the pocket of my cloak and walked over to Lilia's tent to greet Stewart, leaving the – still stunned – quartet behind.


	10. Chapter 10

I OWN NOTHING!

I was just a few steps away from Lilia's tent when I heard…

"AAAAAAHHH!"

Stewart!

I ran into the tent – expecting the worst – but my worries proved to be unreal.

I burst in to see a snake wrapping itself around Stewart's foot. Stewart's face was pale and she was screaming her head off. I couldn't help but…LAUGH!

"Bwa-ha-ha-ha! Ha-ha-ha!" I can't believe it! Stewart Desmond, the girl who is two years older that me and claims that she isn't afraid of anything…is scared of a snake! Even Jura seemed unaffected by the presence of the snake.

"S-Stop laughing…o-or else I'll…!" Stewart ordered in a panicked voice. I stopped instantly. Like I said, when Stewart makes a threat she means it. "N-Now get t-this…_thing_ off of me!"

I tried pulling the snake from her, but the more I pulled the tighter its squeeze on Stewart. That only made Stewart Scream louder.

Then, Lilia came to the rescue! "What's wrong? I heard someone Scream."

When she saw the snake and Stewart's pale face…Lilia made a 'pfft' sound. That sound meant only one thing…she was trying not to laugh.

"W-Wipe that g-grin off your f-face!" Stewart commanded Lilia. "And g-get it off of m-me! _Before_ it b-bites my h-head off!"

"She won't," Lilia assured her – still smiling. "She's just sleep crawling. She won't hurt you."

"I d-don't care what _i-it's_ d-doing! Just. Get. It. Off!"

Lilia put her hand on the snake's head and began uncoiling/recoiling it from Stewart's body. Lilia and I were still smiling while Stewart had a sour face on.

"I'm sorry for laughing at you, Stewart," Lilia apologized.

Stewart nodded to show Lilia that she was forgiven. Then, she looked at me. "No way am I apologizing," I said. "But, thanks for the show." I giggled some more.

"Lilia!" someone called from outside. It sounded like Darius. Hearing his voice made Stewart and I automatically pull our hoods down and hide our faces. "What happened?" Darius asked as he burst inside the tent.

"What are you talking about?" Lilia asked with a smile. She was most probably thinking about the accident with a snake.

Seeing Lilia smile made Darius blush. "W-Well I…" He must really like her. Listen to him. He's stuttering like an idiot.

"Sam said he heard someone scream," Shancus said as he appeared behind Darius with the other boy.

"Well, you see –" Lilia was about to explain everything, but I stopped her with my thoughts.

_Don't tell them about us_, I thought.

_Evanna wants us to have as little contact with the Cirque people as possible_, Stewart explained.

Lilia winked at us to show that she understands. "I just surprised myself by accidently tripping over BoraBora," Lilia explained.

_BoraBora?_ I asked Stewart.

_I think that's the name of the snake_, Stewart explained.

"Again?" the tall boy – who's name I still don't know – asked.

"Urcha!"Lilia shouted. _Now_ I know his name. "That's so mean!"

"Well," Urcha said. "It's not my fault that you're such a klutz. Seriously, how can you trip over a snake _that_ big? And for that to happen five times this week. Tch, tch, tch."

Lilia gave him the stink eye.

"Hey, guys," Someone called. We all turned around and saw Sora Shifters standing outside the tent. "Breakfast is ready."

"All right!" Shancus cheered.

"Great!" Urcha exclaimed.

"I'm starving!" Darius said as her rubbed his stomach.

Then, we all heard a sickening growl. My eyes quickly darted to Jura. No, it wasn't her. She's still sleeping in her cat form. Then, what...?

"Sorry, about that," Lilia said a little embarrassed. "I guess I'm hungrier than I thought."

As we all walked out off the tent, Lilia said to Stewart: "You're awake…"

_And?_ Stewart asked.

"You were sleeping like a rock half-an-hour ago. Did BoraBora wake you up or something?" Lilia asked.

_I had a nightmare, that's all_, Stewart explained.

"A nightmare about what?"

Stewart didn't answer for a while. Then…

_ Nothing. It's not important._

I – being Stewart's best friend and all – know that something is wrong. That it's not just _nothing_. Note to self: Ask Stewart about nightmare later.

"Lilia's talking to herself again," Urcha noted. The others laughed.

"Stop laughing!" Lilia Shrieked.

_Again?_ Stewart asked.

_Do you always talk to yourself?_ I asked.

"No, I don't!" Lilia Shrieked at Stewart and me. But to the others, Lilia looks like she's Shrieking at nothing.

"You're doing it again," Sora stated.

"Oh…um…" Lilia was thinking of a come back. "Sh-Shut up!" What a weak come back.

They just laughed louder as Lilia huffed madly.

We reached a big group of people that were sitting around a campfire. I noticed Truska the bearded lady and Aunt Annie handing out sausages. Wait…Aunt Annie!

I guess I shouldn't act so surprised. I mean, if Darius is here, it only makes sense that Aunt Annie is with him. But I wonder where Darren is.

"Thanks Truska," said Shancus as Truska handed him a plate of sausages.

"You're welcome," Truska replied with a smile on her face.

I saw a lot of the performers here. I saw Evra and the rest of the Von family. Sora was eating with Maria. Mr. Tall was just gazing at the sky with Evanna standing next to him. Alexander Ribs and Hans Hands were there too.

"Would you like some sausages?" Aunt Annie asked me.

I only nodded in reply. I didn't say anything because I was afraid she might recognize my voice.

"I haven't seen you two at the Cirque before," Truska stated. "What are your names?"

"They do not have names," Evanna answered for us.

"No names…?" Truska asked uncertainly. Then, she brightened up. "Then, maybe we can give them names."

"Do as you wish," Evanna said.

"Well," Shancus cut in. "Since they're both not the same height. Why don't we call them 'Tall' and 'Shorty'?"

_**Shorty**__?_ I shrieked in my head.

"Come on, Shancus," Lilia scolded. "That's not nice!"

"Well, I'd like to see you do better," Shancus said pointing a sausage at Lilia.

"Hmm…" Lilia mused. "What about…Carly and Stewart?"

Darius nearly choked on his sausage and Aunt Annie's eyes widened.

"Very well," Evanna said. "The tall one shall be Stewart and the _short_ one will be Carly." I heard very clearly how Evanna emphasized the word 'short'.

"Stewart," Evanna called. "Come with me and we shall begin your training." She ordered. Then, Evanna gave me a small piece of paper. "Those are the list of chores I have chosen for you."

Stewart and I nodded. Stewart took a piece of sausage and left with Evanna. I was about to do my chores, when…

"Hey, Darren! Hey, Mr. Crepsley!" Evra called.

_Great!_ I thought sarcastically. _Just the person I wanted to see. I'm doomed!_


	11. Chapter 11

This Chapter is dedicated to:

ferretgirlsz

X-Red Mist-X

StayBeautiful1

alwaysreading25

milkshakes'n'kitkats

* * *

I OWN NOTHING!

"Would you like some sausages before you retire to your coffin, Larten?" Truska asked.

"No thank you, Truska," Mr. Crepsley answered before disappearing in a nearby tent.

"Drink up," Darren ordered Darius as he gave him a bottle of blood.

"Darren," Lilia called. "I'd like you to meet a friend of mine –"

But I was already out off there before she could finish. I immediately started on my chores after that. I didn't know why, but I just couldn't face my family right now. Especially not Darren. Maybe I was just afraid of confronting them. Maybe I'm still mad at them for lying to me. Maybe I just…I don't know…

But if there's one thing I do know, is that facing them is not on my to-do-list.

Avoiding Darren was easy. He just spends the day sleeping in his tent. But avoiding Darius is harder. You see, most of my chores involve helping Lilia with her chores; and Darius always goes everywhere with her. He must really love her. She smiles, he blushes. She talks, he stutters. She pouts, he comforts her. And it's getting annoying!

I get lonely sometimes. I have no problem with the chores, but I rarely get to see Stewart. Chores are just so boring if you have no one to talk to pass the time. But I don't get too lonely, Lilia is really talkative and is great company to have. And when Lilia isn't around, I can just talk to Jura and pretend that she can understand me.

My training is going great. Evanna says that my power and skills are incredible. It's just my control over those things that isn't too incredible. She says if I don't learn to control my powers soon, she might have to put up a spell around me to stop them from overflowing. She also said that the spell is very painful. Yikes!

I've been with the Cirque for five days now. Tonight's gonna be our last performance before we move on to another town. Stewart and I have adapted very well with the circus life. Chores in the day training at night. Nothing too complicated.

Today, I'm helping Lilia scrub her snake when…

"Ouff!" I exclaimed as I toppled to the ground. I looked up to see Maria crying and clinging on to me like a koala.

"Maria what's wrong?" Lilia asked.

Then, Sora walked over to us. her face was pale and her eyes were threatening to pop out of their sockets at any moment. "Mr. Tiny is coming," she said in a hollow voice.

_Who's Mr. Tiny?_ I asked Lilia.

But she didn't answer me. "Sora, go and warn the others," Lilia ordered. "I'll go and wake up Mr. Crepsley."

And they were off. Leaving me with the youngest Von. Maria was still crying and no matter how much I tried she wouldn't let go of me.

_Carly!_ Stewart called.

_Yeah? What is it?_ I asked.

_Evanna wants to see us in Mr. Tall's tent._

_Why?_

_I don't know. _

"Carly…Stewart…Come." We heard Evanna's voice calling us. though it wasn't louder than a whisper, we could hear her clearly.

_Let's go!_ Stewart was already walking to Mr. Tall's tent.

I slowly followed behind. It was a little hard for me to walk because Maria was still clinging on to me. I wonder what's gotten everyone so wound up. And who's Mr. Tiny?

When we reached Mr. Tall's tent, we saw Evanna waiting for us outside. "No matter what happens," Evanna warned. "Do not talk. Especially not to Mr. Tiny." She paused. "And do not sit!"

_Who's Mr. Tiny?_ Stewart asked.

_And why can't we sit?_ I asked.

But Evanna just ignored us and walked inside.

Stewart and I gulped in unison, crossed our fingers and slowly followed Evanna inside. When we got in, we saw the solemn faces of Lilia and the rest of her family – thought Shancus wasn't with them – Darius and Aunt Annie – no Darren. Mr. Tall was no where in sight. But, isn't this _his_ tent? What is going on? Even Evanna looked worried.

I looked in the middle of the tent and saw a small, fat man wearing a yellow suit…_Holy Crows! It's the man who gave me the Cirque flyer!_

_Really?_ Stewart asked.

_Yeah._ I answered. Then, I noticed the heart shaped watch in his hand…_I'd recognize him anywhere._

The man was sitting, but everybody else wasn't. I wonder why. There were four people – though I have a feeling that they aren't human – were standing next to the man. Two on each side. Three of them were wearing blue cloaks but one of them wasn't. That one had green skin and a stitched together face and two orb like green eyes. I have to admit, he – or she – is kinda ugly.

_Harkat Mulds…_ Stewart mused.

_What?_ I asked.

_N-Nothing_. Stewart answered. But that doesn't sound like nothing. What the Hell is wrong with everybody today?

"Ahem," the man coughed. Thought, something tells me that he's Mr. Tiny.

_Desmond…Desmond…Tiny…_ something whispered in my head. _Des…Tiny…_

"So," Mr. tiny started with a smile. Just hearing him say that one word gave me the chills. That man is…scary. So, scary that Maria stopped crying the moment she saw him. "Mr. Von, I hear that you have a new addition to your family."

"Yes," Mr. Von answered. "Her name is Maria," he said as he hugged Maria loser to him.

"Yes, I see," Mr. Tiny said evilly looking at Maria. Maria was shivering now. Everyone was shivering. Even Evanna. Stewart too. Yet – strangely – I wasn't.

Then, he looked at Stewart and me. "And who are you?" he asked us.

"They are my apprentices," Evanna said.

Mr. Tiny stood up and walked over to us. he walked around us like a predator stalking it's prey. Stewart started whimpering. I just gritted my teeth. Just who the hell does this guy think he is? Though the others can't see it, I was glaring at Mr. Tiny with all my might. I was hoping that my glare could somehow melt him to Hell.

Then, Mr. Tiny turned to Darius and Aunt Annie. "And how is our young half-vampire?" he asked Darius.

"I'm doing just fine," Darius answered. Though his face was hard, I could clearly see the fear in his eyes. And Mr. Tiny seems to enjoy it.

"The council is coming up. And you'll have to face your Trials. Are you afraid?" Mr. Tiny asked Darius. "You might fail. Just as your uncle failed his Trials."

"I shall take whatever comes my way," Darius said with little courage and no confidence.

Mr. Tiny just smirked. "I have come to drop off my Little People. I shall leave Thirty of them. So, as of now, they are the Cirque's responsibility."

"Thirty?" Evanna asked. "Why so many, Desmond?"

"You shall encounter some Vampaneze in the near future," he said. "My Little People can help you. Though, I doubt they will make much of a difference."

He was just a step away from the tent's entrance. But, before he went out, he said something to me. "Carly," he called. "Would you ever be so kind, as to send my regards to my dear sister, Lilith?"I looked at him with wide unbelievable eyes. He just smirked. "Goodbye everyone." And he was gone.

After Mr. Tiny's visit, Evanna gave us the rest of the day off. No chores, no training, no nothing.

Right now, I'm lying in my hammock with my eyes closed. I'm thinking about what Mr. Tiny said to me.

_Send my regards to my dear sister, Lilith…_

Lilith. Why does that name sound so familiar to me?

I sighed as I listed all of my unanswered questions in my head.

Who's Steve?

Who's Lilith?

What did Stewart have a nightmare about?

If the Shans aren't my real family…then who is?

Why did I see Stewart…dead when Maria held my hand?

What are the Trials?

Where were Darren and Mr. Tall when Mr. Tiny came?

_What_ is Desmond Tiny…or Des Tiny?

An the list goes on and on and on…

I sighed again.

"Maria?" Lilia called as she entered the tent. When she saw me, she asked: "Hey, Carly, have you seen Maria?"

I looked at Lilia as I answered her question. "I think, I saw her with Stewart ten minutes ago."

"Oh," Lilia said. "You look troubled. What's wrong?"

What's wrong? I don't know where to start. Of all the questions in my head, which one should I ask first? And even if I ask her, it's not like she can answer all of them.

_Three years ago…_A voice says in my head. _Ask her what happened three years ago…_

Okay. I'll go with that. "Hey, Lilia, What happened three years ago?"

"Well, nothing major," she answered. And I got disappointed. Why did I even listen to that stupid voice in the first place? "Except…" Lilia began.

And I got curios. "Except what?"

"You know," Lilia said. "The Day of Resurrection."

"What's The Day of Resurrection?" I asked.


	12. Chapter 12

I OWN NOTHING!

CHAPTER 12

"Seriously?" Lilia asked.

"What?" I retorted.

"You really don't know what that is?"

"Obviously, I don't."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay, then," Lilia said as she sat on her hammock. "Now, where should I start…?" She laid back as she thought. I was growing impatient.

"Lilia?" I called.

"Hmm?"

"Today please."

"Okay, okay…wait…umm…" She was rubbing her chin and twirling with her hair. "Well, in my family, Shancus is the first-born, Urcha second, me third and finally Maria…"

"Urcha is your brother?" I interrupted.

"Yes," she answered. "Anyway, do you know how old I am?"

"I'm guessing…twelve or maybe thirteen?" I guessed.

"No, I just look older because of my snake genes," Lilia explained.

"Okay, so what does that have to do with the Day of…you know?"

"Well, Urcha is eleven," Lilia paused and pursed her lips, "so is Shancus…"

"Are they twins?" I asked.

"No," Lilia answered. "Shancus is _supposed_ to be thirteen this year."

"How are you '_supposed_' to be one age, but be another?" I asked.

"Shancus," she paused again. "stopped aging for two years."

"Stopped aging…?"

"Yes," Lilia confirmed. "That's where the Day of Resurrection comes in. You do know about the War of the Scars, don't you?" she asked me.

"Yeah," I answered. "The war between the vampires and the vampeneze. It ended about five years ago after a Hunter sacrificed himself and killed the Vampaneze Lord during the final battle."

"Correct. Do you know the name of the Hunter who sacrificed himself?"

"No." Darren never told me their names. But, he also didn't tell me that he isn't my real father.

"The Hunter's name…is Darren Shan," Lilia said with a glint in her eyes.

I was confused. "But…Darren's not dead…he's..." _What the Heck!_ "Are you saying that the vampire in that tent," his tent was behind ours, "is not Darren Shan?" I shrieked.

"That's Darren alright," Lilia confirmed as she giggled at my expression.

Now I'm very confused. "But how…what..?"

"He came back to life," Lilia said with a smile. She was enjoying my ridiculous reaction. Maybe a little too much.

"What? Who? Where? How? When?" I asked as my lower jaw dropped to the floor.

"They came back to life," Lilia said again.

"Who? Where? How? When?" I asked again.

"Darren, Shancus, Mr Tall and everyone who died during the War of the Scars," Lilia answered.

"Where? How? When?"

"All around the world I guess."

"How? When?"

"How, I don't know," Lilia said. "But, when, I do know."

"And?" I urged her to continue.

She took a deep breath and explained. "Three years ago, on July 11st at 5:14 pm, black snow fell from the sky – which was weird because it happened in the middle of summer. Urcha and I were playing with the new girl Sora Shifters – she only joined us about a few weeks ago. My dad was currently handling the Cirque – since Mr Tall was dead and all. Anyway, as I was saying, the three of us were playing when the black snow fell. I looked up and I couldn't help but notice how…bloodily red the sky was.

"It all looked so creepy and scary, and yet…I wasn't scared. In fact, I felt safe and warm, like nothing could ever hurt me again. I was almost convinced that I had died and gone to Heaven. But, when I pinched myself…'when you're dead, you can't feel pain' I convinced myself." Lilia sighed.

"I can't tell you just how many times I wish that had actually died. Because even if I did, I'm sure I wouldn't notice it at that time. At that moment, it was just me and the sky. I saw noting but that red sky. And soon, faces of the past flashed before my eyes.

"My brother, Alexander ribs, Mr Tall, Darren…even Steve…." She sighed again. "I closed my eyes for just a moment and when I opened them, the sky was back to normal and the lack snow was no more. It was blue and dotted with white clouds – just as it should be. But, I couldn't help but miss the red one. It made me feel safe and when it was gone, I felt vulnerable again. and I became scarred.

Next thing I knew, a hand was on my shoulder. It was scaly, so I guessed that it wasn't Urcha. It wasn't my dad either – his hand was _way_ bigger that that. I became confused, so I turned around to see who it was. And when I looked, I saw my brother – wearing his usual goofy grin. And behind him, Mr Tall, Alexander and everyone else who died. I was so happy."

Lilia sighed again. But – unlike the other ones – this was a happy sigh. "A week later, July 11th was officially declared, 'The Day of Resurrection'. The day when everyone who suffered during the War of the Scars – be it human, vampire or vampaneze and what ever Mr Tall is – came back to life."

Authors note: THIS IS NOT PART OF THE STORY! I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT PART OF THE STORY! But it is important!

Forgive me for not updating as quick as usual! (My brothers and I got in a heck lot of trouble – as always – so, we were severely punished. We were grounded and all access to the TV/Computer Room was denied for a whole month! Which meant – NO UPDATING THE SAGA CONTINUES! NOOOOOOOO! That was my worst nightmare come true!) But we were all released early for good behavior! Yay!

Anyway, last night, I re-read all of my chapters and noticed – I didn't describe any of my OCs!

So, this little Author's note is exactly for that! I'm gonna describe to you how my OCs look like. Although, you may go ahead and use your own imagination; but, I'd rather tell you guys what their supposed to look like inside my head. But, it is up to you on how the Darren Shan characters look like!

Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I was Darren Shan!

Name: Carly Shan.

Has long black hair tied into two low pig-tails. Deep mesmerizing violet eyes and is very short compared to others her age. Hates it when people calls her 'short', 'shrimp', or anything with the same meaning. Looks like an eight-year-old, thinks she's a ten-year-old. Her real age is only known to four people: herself, Lilith, Maria Von, and one other character who is yet to show up. Others just lost count or didn't even bother to count. Her real name and origins are currently unknown. Has every ability imaginable and more (except for the abilioty to make illusions).

Warning: Has a very short temper! And issues!

Carly: _Issues_! You think I have '_issues_'?

Another Warning: Extremely dangerous when angered!

Name: Stewart Desmond.

Has long (not as long as Carly's) dark blue (almost black) curly hair and sky blue eyes. Carly sees Stewart as an older sister. Looks and thinks she's twelve. Her real age is known only to four people: Carly Shan, Lilith, Maria Von and one other character who is yet to show up. Her family's past is very well-known in their hometown. Has suffered a traumatic past and despises her father very much. Has an extreme fear of snakes. Can make illusions.

Warning: Never! I repeat, Never lock her and Darius up in the same room!

Stewart: And if you ever make Carly cry, you might not live to regret it!

Name: Maria Von.

Has short chestnut colored hair that curls inward at the end. Has the same eyes as Carly. Not actually related to the Vons. Real age unknown to everyone except for: Carly, Lilith, Evanna, and one other character…yada-yada-yada. Has the ability to make the person she touches relive their past (only the bad parts of it). Wears gloves to protect people from her abilities. Extremely attached to Sora Shifters because of the similarities of their abilities. Knows Carly and Stewart's true identity. Shy and quiet (she doesn't talk until later in the story). Loves to play with animals and knows that Jura is a dragon.

Warning: Not human!

Maria: ….

Name: Sora Shifters.

Nine-and-a-half years old Japanese girl. Her hair color changes according to her mood, but it's usually green. Wears her hair in pigtails. She has grown to hate men because her father sold her to a cruel circus at the age of three. Evra is the only male she's kind to because they both share the same history and also because Evra was the one who saved her from the cruel circus and rought her to the Cirque. She can see a person's past simply by touching them – like Maria – and searches for the thing the person fears the most and can change into that thing. Her hobby is scaring Urcha – who has a fear of zombies!

Warning: Do not mess with her!

Sora: 'Cause if you do, I'll make your life a living nightmare!

I'm Suddenly Afraid Of All Of My OCs!


	13. Chapter 13

I OWN NOTHING!

I was laughing. Hard. Very hard.

"Do you seriously think that I would buy that lame story?" I laughed. "'Came back to life' my ass!"

"But I'm telling the truth!" Lilia shrieked back.

"Oh yeah?" I said with a brow raised. "Prove it!"

"Are you freaking kidding me?" she yelled. "The black snow fell all over the world! Everyone knows about this! Seriously! Where have you been for the past three years?" she asked.

That question caught me off guard. Where have I been? Now that I think about it…Back home, in the photo alums, I only appeared in the pictures that were no older than two years. Where was I before that? Am I the only one who doesn't know about July 11th?

I shook my head. My old questions haven't been answered yet! And to fill my head with new ones…!

"Hey, Lilia," I called.

"What?" she asked. I could tell that she was still mad at me for laughing at her story.

"Sorry for calling you a liar," I apologized sincerely. "As for you question, I don't know. Where was I? What happened to me three years ago?" I was mostly asking myself. "I don't know," I sighed.

"What…?" Lilia questioned.

"Do you know who Steve is?" I asked her instead.

"Yes," she answered. "Steve Leonard – also known as Steve Leopard – is the Lord of the Vampaneze."

"What?" I knew that Steve was someone important, but I didn't think that he could be…_that_!

"Steve Leonard is the Lord of the Vampaneze," she said again.

"Tell me more about him," I begged her.

Lilia told me that Steve was once a normal human boy. He was once Darren's best friend – What? – and his life long dream was to become a vampire. She told me everything she knew. Steve Leonard got bitten by a poisonous spider, Madam Octa. Darren saved him by becoming a vampire. She told me how Steve promised to kill Darren because he thought that Darren stole his dream. Darren became a vampire prince and Steve became the Lord of the Vampanze. She told me that Steve was the one who killed Shancus and Alexander Ribs. She told me a lot of things, but none of it was as surprising as the last thing she said. "Steve is Darius's father." She then told me how Steve manipulated Darius into thinking that vampires are evil.

"What?" I asked.

_Flashback_

_ Aunt Annie was out shopping and Darren was still asleep. Darius and I were talking in the living room._

_ "Don't you think it's weird?" I asked Darius._

_ "What's weird?" he asked back._

_ "You have a mom, I don't" I said. "You don't have a dad, but I do."_

_ "You're wrong," Darius said. "I do have a father."Darius was standing up now._

_ "Really?" I was taken aback. "How come I've never met him? Who is he?"_

_ "None of you're business," he said before he went up to his room and slammed the door shut._

_ "I was just asking," I said quietly to myself._

_Flashback end_

"Well," I said. "That explains a lot. Darius trusted that man, and yet…" I really don't like Steve. He tricked Darius, killed Shancus and Mr Crepsley…and Darren…And yet, I can't bring myself to fully hate that man. Because, somehow…I can understand his pain. Steve Leonard isn't evil. No one is evil. Not really.

All right, now that that's answered, time for the next question. "Where were Darren and the others when Mr. Tiny came to visit?"

"Mr. Tiny doesn't know about the Day of Resurrection," Lilia explained. "Mr. Tiny had always dreamed of the end of the world. And thanks to Darren and the others, that dream was shattered. If Mr. Tiny found out that Darren and all of those souls that suffered came back to life, he'd go nuts! So, better not to tempt fate and just keep a low profile."

"But," I said, "the rest of the world knows about this. You can't keep it from him forever. And I'm pretty sure that he already knows."

"Well," she said, "we have to try. Besides, Lady Evanna says that he doesn't know yet, so we can't give up."

I sighed. This girl is something else isn't she. I tried to change the subject. "So, you're 10, Urcha's 11 and Shancus is '_supposed_' to be 13. How old is Maria?"

"I'm not sure," she said. "Five, I think."

"But, she's your sister, isn't she?" I asked. "How can you not be sure about her age?"

"She's not my real sister," Lilia said. "She's adopted."

"Really?" I asked. This is unexpected.

"Yes," she said. "A year after the Day of Resurrection, Lady Evanna came to the Cirque with a little girl. She told Mr. Tall the girls abilities and asked if she could stay at the Cirque. My mom got attached to the little girl. She didn't have a name back then, so we gave her one. We named her Maria. Maria Von."

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Can I ask you something?" Lilia asked me.

"Other than that," I said, "sure."

"Mr. Tiny said something to you," she said. "He asked you to send his regards to someone. Lilith, I think. Who is she?"

"I don't know," I answered her truthfully. "The name sounds familiar to me, but…I don't know why."

"Okay," she said. "So why are you and Stewart with Lady Evanna? I mean, how did you two end up with her?"

"Well," I said. "It was either I become her apprentice or the apocalypse, so…"

"The apocalypse?" She asked.

I just smiled back.

Suddenly, Urcha burst in. I quickly pulled my hood. "Hide me!" he yelled. Then – believe it or not – a zombie entered the tent. "Sora," Lilia said. "Stop scaring my brother. You might make him cry," then she added, "again."

"Well," the zombie said as it slowly changed back into the Japanese shape-shifter. "It's his fault for being such a cry-baby."

"I didn't cry!" Urcha yelled as he stepped away from his hiding spot. "I just had dust in my eye that all!"

"Yeah, right," Lilia and Sora said sarcastically.

They both laughed at the fuming Urcha. "Oh yeah!" Sora said suddenly as she pounded her fist into her palm. "I almost forgot! Debbie's back!"

"Really?" Lilia sounded delighted at the news.

_Who's Debbie?_ I asked Lilia.


	14. Chapter 14

I OWN NOTHING!

We were all gathered around Mr Tall's tent. Everyone was excited to greet their comrade, Debbie who was inside talking with Mr Tall and Darren.

_So, who's Debbie again?_ I asked Evanna who was standing next to Stewart.

"She is one of the many humans who played a very important role in the War of the Scars," she explained.

"Hey, Debbie," Aunt Annie said as 'Debbie' stepped out of the tent.

_Wait, isn't that…?_ Stewart thought.

_No way! It can't be…_I thought. _Is that Miss Hemlock?_

And it was! Our teacher, Miss Hemlock was hugging everyone of the Cirque people. _What the heck is our English Teacher doing at a freak show?_

_I told you the old goat_ (Miss Hemlock) _was a freak,_ Stewart told me.

"Debbie," Darren called as he stepped out of the tent followed by Mr Tall, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," she answered.

"That is enough," Mr Tall said to everyone. "Back to work. I wish to arrive in the next town by dawn two days from now."

"And we must continue your training," Evanna said to Stewart.

_I thought you said that we could have the day off?_ I asked Evanna.

_She did,_ Stewart told me. _But I'm not satisfied with my training yet. So, I asked her if I could train a little more before we move on._

I was about to ask Stewart about something when Lilia called me. "Hey, Carly! Come on! I need help with our tent!"

I helped Lilia bring it down and pack our things. We were almost done when, "Hey Lilia," a chubby kid called. "Do you need help with that?"

"No, thank you," Lilia replied with a smile. "We're almost done anyway."

"Okay, then," he said.

"Sam!" someone called. The man was very big and almost as hairy as Evanna. "I need some help over here!"

"Coming!" the chubby kid called back.

_Who were they?_ I asked Lilia as Sam walked away.

"The kid was Sam Grest," she said. "And the big guy who called him was RV."

_Oh,_ I thought as I zipped up the bag which contains our tent. _And done! _I thought proudly.

"You know," Lilia said suddenly, "Sam and RV are some of the people who were brought back to life."

_Really?_ I wasn't that interested, but I didn't want to sound rude. _So, they're one of the people who died in the War of the Scars?_

"RV is," Lilia said, "Sam isn't."

_Really?_ Now I'm interested. _Enlighten me._

Lilia said that Sam was killed by the Wolf Man – which is strange because only those who died during the War of the Scars was resurrected and Sam is the only one who died before the war even started. She said that RV lost his hands to the beast and used hooks in later years. RV was a vampaneze but was brought back to life as a human. Now, whenever we enter a new city, those two would go around town and do some research.

_Research?_ I asked.

"Yup," Lilia said, "their trying to find a cure for the Wolf Man and turn him back to normal. They do research and hand out flyers by day and help out with the chores at night."

_Well that's nice of them_, I commented.

-:-

We were all getting ready to depart to the next town. Stewart was still training and Lilia had gone to play with the other kids. Maria was busy playing with Jura while the adults were busy having their dinner before we leave.

I was sitting on the tallest tree I could find. I was looking over my city. My home. I sighed. Something tells me that I'm not gonna be coming in a long time.

I was about to doze of, when I heard someone walking their way here. I looked behind me and saw Darren and Miss Hemlock. _Shoot!_ Of all the times I decide to take my cloak off, it just _had_ to be now!

I climbed higher up the tree as they came closer. I was determined not to let my father _and_ teacher see me in a tree getting ready to travel with a freak show this late at night.

"So," Darren started as they reached the trunk of the tree, "Miss Hemlock, has Carly been a good student?" he asked Miss Hemlock.

"Nope. All she does in class is day dream. Really, that child has the intention span of a mule!" Miss Hemlock said. Well, I can't argue with that! "But, she is a very bright and intelligent girl. And her record is spotless." Hey, look! My teacher actually said something nice about me! And she even called me a_ girl_ instead of an _alien_!

"Well, I'm glad to hear it," Darren said with a laugh.

"Darren," Miss Hemlock called.

"Yes, Debbie?" Yuck! Their already on first name basis!

"Are you sure that this is the right choice?" she asked. "Keeping her away from all of…_this_," she said as she waved at the Cirque folk. "Keeping her from your world. _Her_ world."

"I'm not _keeping_ her from my world," Darren said. "I'm just protecting her from it."

"But, she has a right to know. Evanna said that, if she doesn't learn to control her powers then…"

"I know what will happen!" Darren cut in. "But, I can't let her go through all the horrible things I did! Our world is not a world meant for children! And as a child whose been through all of it, I should know!"

"I understand," Miss Hemlock said quietly.

"I just want what's best for, Carly," Darren said. "Is that so wrong?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Of course, it isn't," Miss Hemlock assured him. "She's your daughter. It's only natural that you would feel protective of her." She smiled at Darren and Darren smiled back. "Now, come on. I'm starving and I think I can smell some of Truska's delicious sausages cooking!"

"Hey," Darren said. "Your senses are getting sharper."

"Well," Miss Hemlock said proudly. "What else would you expect from a half-vampire?" with that, they both headed to the group of people surrounding the huge campfire.

What were they talking about? Protect me from what? That's the exact same thing Darren told Aunt Annie the other day. What is he so desperate to protect me from? And…a half-vampire? Whoa! I didn't see that one coming! I jumped down the tree with a surprised expression on my face. A half-vampire! "My English teacher is a half-vampire…" I said quietly. "Well, that's something you don't get to say everyday!"

-:-

Finally!

After two days and two nights of non-stop travelling, we finally made it! We don't start the show in a another three days, so we can just rest and relax!

I was lying down in my hammock. Stewart and Lilia have already fallen asleep. I checked my watch. Midnight. I was about to go out for a walk, when Evanna came in. she asked if I would like to take a walk with her and talk about my powers for a bit.

"Sure," I said. "But, why are they walking with us?" I asked pointing to Maria and Jura who were silently walking behind us.

"They insisted," Evanna said. We were walking near a field. "Would you mind," Evanna said to me, "telling me again how your powers work?"

"Of course not," I said with a smile. "Well, they kinda switch on and off by themselves. It's like they…have a mind of they're own."

"That only means that they have not fully awakened yet," Evanna said. "The only way for you to control something, is by knowing what that something is first."

"Huh?" I asked with a confused look.

"It means," Evanna explained slowly, "that the only way you can gain control of you powers is by knowing what they are first. What shape they form."

"For example," Evanna said, "your friend, Stewart has finally gain master control over her abilities. Before she can create the illusion, she has to plant crystal like shapes around her opponent. That way, she can fully concentrate on her opponent and those crystals and not affect the people around her with the illusion."

"I still don't quite get it," I said.

"It means," Evanna said exasperatedly. "that you have to give a shape to you're abilities and learn to control that shape. Because if you do not, you might just injure the innocent people around you with your abilities."

"I _think_ I understand." No I don't.

"Come," Evanna said as she guided me to a farmhouse.

"Wouldn't the farmer notice us using this place?" I asked.

"No, he shall not. He has built a new one on the other side of the field." She opened the door with ease. "I have built a magical circle around the area, so no one shall bother you here."

"What do you want me to do here?" I asked.

"I want you to awaken your powers," she said.

"But, didn't you saw that my powers awakening was a bad thing? That they would eat me alive?"

"Yes, I did. But there is no time to explain. If you do not awaken them now, then something far worse might happen."

"Yeah, but-"

"I am going to Vampire Mountain to visit my children," Evanna cut me.

"Wait, you have kids?" That was unexpected.

"Twins," she said proudly. "Now, before we start the activation process, I must warn you. The process is very painful and will do much damage to your body and soul if we are not careful. It might even kill you in the process. So, you must be sure. And are you? Do you really wish to do this?"

"Of course, I'm sure!" I said with much confidence. "It's either this or the apocalypse, right?"

"Very well, then," she said as she pricked her thumb with one of her nails. Evanna started walking around the room. She was drawing something on the floor with her own blood. "No matter what happens, no matter how much pain you are in, you must stay inside this circle and not let anyone else in it," she said as she pointed to the big circle she drew.

"Okay," I said. I'm not afraid! I'm not afraid!

"Jura shall guard the door, incase some unwanted visitors decide to drop in," she said as Jura transformed back into the dragon she was. "Maria shall keep you company and cheer you on." Maria was smiling at me. Though it was a sad one. "Step in side the circle," she ordered. And I obeyed.

I'm not afraid! I'm not afraid! "Evanna," I called, "how long will the process take?" I asked.

"That depends," she said, "on how well it progresses and what kind of reaction your body will give."

"Reaction?" I croaked. I'm not afraid! I'm not afraid…!

"Yes," she answered. "Your body shall either reject or accept your powers. If it accepts, then everything shall go on smoothly and you shall gain full control after the process is finished."

"And if it rejects?" I'm not afraid! I'm not afraid!

"Then," she said grimly. "You shall die."

All right! I'm totally afraid!

"Now, be quiet," she barked. Evanna started circling me while mumbling some sort of incantation. "There," she said. "It shall take a few more seconds for the spell to kick in. I shall be off now." She was walking to the door. She was just three steps away from me when….

This chapter is dedicated to those who have reviewed and read my fic.

But it is mostly dedicated to _alwaysreading25_

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!


	15. Chapter 15

I OWN NOTHING!

OH GOD! THAT FUCKIN' HURTS!

I started screaming and yelling. My body was burning. I felt like I was on fire. I was kicking and thrashing. I'm in serious pain. I feel like someone's is kicking and punching me non-stop.

Oh no! I can't breathe! I tried to call for help but all that came out was a strangled scream. Oh, someone kill me!_ Now_! It hurts!

I tried to call for Evanna, but she was already gone. I looked around, have to get out of here! But, I can't! I promised! I'm not supposed to step out of the circle! I can't o anything! All I can do is just lie down and endure the pain. I can't even look forward to sleep! Because I never sleep! Damn it!

That hurts! But I can't do anything about it! I'm helpless! That witch tricked me! No! she didn't! She's helping me! Oh, I don't know! I can't think straight! I can't…!

"AAAAAAHHHH!" I was screaming. The pain just got ten times worse! I didn't even think that was possible!

I was coughing up blood. How long have I been like this? I checked my watch and it was…12:11 am! Damn it! It's only been one minute! It feels like hours!

I yelped. The pain just got worse! I was clutching my stomach now. I feel like it's about to get ripped open! My eyes sting! I was itchy all over! And right now, I'm fighting the urge to rip my hair out!

Maria had a calm face on. I thought that the little five-year-old would be crying or screaming, but she was…expressionless. I was surprised. How can she be so calm at a time like this?

Maria started walking toward me. Wait, what is she doing? The spell! If she gets into the circle, then all this will be for nothing! I tried to warn her, to tell her to get away, but all I could the pain was too much. I was just screaming non-stop. She got closer to me and started taking her gloves off.

Maria is standing next to me inside the circle. And yet…nothing's happening. The pain didn't get worse, but it didn't lessen either. Nothing happened. Did Evanna lie…? Before I could even finish my thoughts, Maria grabbed my hands and used her powers on me.

I saw everything. It was like a ton of flashbacks going on fast forward. I _literally_ saw my life flash before my eyes.

I saw, me. The human me. And the human Stewart. Lilith. The Lord of the Shadows. Apocalypse. The Deal. The Day of Resurrection. Maria. The lake. Waking up in Darren's arms. So that's it, huh? That's me. That's who I am. I finally know the truth.

Maria passed out next to me. She was exhausted after using her powers too much. But, it's okay. She deserves the rest. She carried out her duties with no complains. I'm proud of her. She came all this way, just so I could learn the truth. Thank you, Maria…

Now, all that's left to do is quietly endure the pain…and…sleep…

-:-

_Meanwhile, at the Cirque Du Freak…_

"Maria!" Lilia called. "Maria!"

_Found her yet?_ Stewart asked Lilia.

"No," she said. "Any luck with finding Carly?"

_No,_ Stewart answered. _Jura's missing too. I'm starting to get worried._

"Oh, I passed 'worried' two days ago," Lilia said.

It is six in the evening and the members of the Cirque Du Freak have been spending the last two days looking for their missing comrades, the little Maria Von and the_ short_ Carly Shan. (A/N: Carly: What did you just call me?)

"Lilia! Stewart!" RV called from a few meters away. "You guys should take a break! We can continue to look for them tomorrow! It's getting dark, man!"

"We're coming, dude!" Lilia called back and RV started to walk away.

_We should go_, Stewart told Lilia.

"Not yet," Lilia said. "We haven't found them, because we're not looking hard enough."

_Lilia…_Stewart started.

"I'll just do a double-check around the area," Lilia told Stewart. "Then, I'll come and join you. Just give me another five minutes or something," Lilia begged.

_Fine. But, if you're not back at the campsite in five minutes, then I'm telling Darius about the crush you have on him_, Stewart threatened.

"I do not have a crush on Darius!" Lilia shrieked while blushing a dark shade of crimson.

_Liar, Liar! Pants on fire!_ Stewart teased.

"Stewart!" Lilia yelled.

_I'm just kidding_, Stewart told Lilia. Then, when Lilia was far away enough, she quietly added, _not!_

Lilia huffed and was about to throw a tantrum, when she heard a twig snap."Maria!" she called. "Carly, is that you?" No answer.

Lilia got scared and started back to the Cirque Du Freak. She had only taken a single step, when a purple hand covered her mouth. She was getting ready to scream, but the vampaneze knocked her out with his breath before she could.

-:-

"Where's Lilia?" Darius asked Stewart. He started to worry when he saw the hooded figure returning from her search with Lilia alone – as in, without Lilia.

But, of course, as usual, Stewart didn't answer him, since she was forbidden to have contact with any of the Cirque people – except for Lilia.

"Right! You can't talk. Great!" he said sarcastically as he started to pace. Darius was worried sick about his '_friend_' who just happened to be a '_girl_'.

"Hey," Shancus called to Darius. Despite the fact that Darius's father was the one who killed him five years ago and that Darius had help him get killed; the two were very close friends. Best friends in fact. Darius and Shancus never failed to mail each other at least once a week; even if each of the two were on the opposite sides of the world."Where's Lilia?" he asked curiously. It was rare for him _not_ to see Darius and Lilia within a two meter radius of each other. And even though he pretends not to notice; he knows the hidden feelings his best friend and sister have for each other.

"I don't-" Darius started. But, he was cut off by the roar of the Wolf Man. "What's going on?" he asks instead.

Sam – who appeared out of nowhere – yelled: "It's the vampaneze! They're attacking the Cirque!"


	16. Chapter 16

I OWN NOTHING!

(Another chapter dedicated to my fans!)

Darius quickly entered his tent and grabbed his sword (the one that Darren gave him three years ago – first mentioned in chapter 2). A vampaneze attacked Darius as he ran out of his tent. The vampaneze was holding a butcher knife and was going to slice Darius's arm off, but Shancus was faster. Shancus had shot an arrow at the back of the vampaneze. The arrow had gone deep enough to pierce the vampaneze's heart and instantly kill him. Darius – shocked – saw Shancus standing behind the vampaneze with his own arrow gun and put two and two together.

"Thanks," Darius said a smile spreading on his face – he's starting to realize how close he came to losing an arm.

"No problem, buddy," Shancus replied with a grin.

Sora and Urcha were surrounded by vampaneze. Urcha took out a gun and started shooting. His aim wasn't perfect, but it was good enough. Sora had transformed into Godzilla himself and squashed the vampaneze with her enormous feet as if they were ants.

Stewart didn't seem to need any help. After all her training, Stewart had gained a new power. Now, instead of creating illusions, she can make them real! She can just make an illusion of a giant cobra and it comes to life! Although she prefers to make giant crystals than cobras. She sometimes uses the crystals as swords. She's faster and stronger than before. She can make rocks and other non-living things come to lie. She can manipulate her surroundings, herself and anything else with her thoughts. She's unstoppable!

Nearby, Merla and Evra were having a hard time dealing with their opponents. Good thing Debie came to the rescue. After a couple of years at Vampire Mountain, she was now as fierce as any of the vampires.

Everyone in the Cirque have been improving their fighting skills since the War of Scars. Even young Sam Grest, gentle Truska and motherly Annie Shan are fighting. RV was making good use of his fists and the Little People are doing a good job of taking care of the vampaneze. Darren and Mr Crepsley seem to be having a lot of fun.

But no matter how many vampaneze they defeat, more and more keep coming. There even seem to be quite a few dozen vampets joining the fight. Wait, Vampets! Darren thought. No, it can't be! _He_ was the last person Darren wanted to encounter. Darren had been doing his best avoiding _that person_. But it seems like destiny was against him.

Darren was about to warn Mr Crepsley about _his_ arrival, but – too late!

_ BANG!_

Everyone's heads turned to where the shot came from. And in the middle of the Cirque, standing on a white van, holding an unconscious snake-girl, and with a gun in one hand was none other than – _Steve Leopard!_

"Missed me?" he asked with an evil grin.

-:-

_A week and a day later…_

I was twisting my limbs and stretching my muscles. A little morning exercise never hurt anyone. Man! I feel _soooooo_ energized. I fell like I can do anything! That ten days of torture was worth it!

Maria was watching me exercise. She had been very helpful to me this week-and-a-half. She supported and encourage me. She comforted me by talking about her family and the friends she met at the Cirque. Can you believe it? Maria talked! And once the process was over, Maria was gone, but she had left me a lot of food and plenty to drink. She came back five minutes later with a wet towel and wiped my sweaty face while I was eating. I owe a lot to this little girl.

We suddenly heard a scream from outside of the barn. Maria didn't seem affected by it, so she must have known about it. "Who is it?" I asked Maria. She just raised an eyebrow as a reply.

I walked over to the door of the barn and pulled the door open. But, I guess I pulled too hard, because the hinges fell off. Uh-oh! Guess I've got more power than I realized. Good thing the farmer doesn't use this place anymore.

I looked around and saw Jura pinning down two men with her huge claws. "Who are you?" I asked them. they just screamed louder. These guys are such cowards. I mean, I'm just a little girl and I ran _toward_ Jura when I first saw her. "Get off of them," I ordered Jura.

And when she did, the two men made a break for it. "Hey!" I called. I made them float in the air to avoid them from escaping. When I did, a translucent black orb appeared around them. So, that's the shape of my powers, huh? _Black_ Orbs. Perfect for me – the Lord of the _Shadows_!

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked with menace in my voice. They just whimpered in reply. "Who are you?" I asked again. This time they answered.

"I'm James Spencer," one of them answered. He had a beard that's similar to a goat's.

"And I'm Reed Thomas." This one looked as young as Darren.

What I didn't fail to notice was the two 'v' shaped tattoos above their ears. So, Steve sent them, huh? "What does the Vampaneze Lord want with me?" I asked them.

"He w-wants the g-girl," James said pointing to Maria.

I made a what-did-you-do? face. She just shrugged. "So," I said, "what does he want with the girl?"

"N-Nothing," Reed said. "He j-just wants to make sure that she doesn't g-go anywhere. That's a-all. He w-wants all the freaks to st-stay at the Cirque."

"Why?" I asked. They didn't answer. Wrong move! "What did he do?" As my temper grew shorter, the orbs became smaller, making it harder for them to move. They still didn't answer me. "The more you ignore me, the tighter it gets!" I warned them as I made the orbs shrink smaller and smaller. Jura and Maria didn't seem interested in what I was doing.

"Alright! Alright!" Reed shrieked. I made their orbs bigger to make it more comfortable for them to speak. They started explaining… "HE DID WHAT?" I shrieked. That Steve Leonard is _soooooo_ going to pay! Big time!

_We have the information we need_, a voice in me spoke. _Should we dispose of them?_

"Of course not!" I shouted back at it. "I might be the Lord of the Shadows, but I'm not cruel."

_You were very cruel in your __**past**__ life._

"Well, that was before," I said. "I'm different now, remember?"

_ Yes. You __**are**__ different._

"We should go back to the Cirque," I said to Maria. "Sounds like they need us." She nodded. "Jura," I called as I dropped the two vampets. They both dropped with a yelp and I think heard something break. But I don't have time to worry about that. Jura held her head up to look at me. "Watch them," I ordered as I nodded to the Reed and James who were cowering under Jura's stare.

"Come on," I said to Maria.

-:-

I carried Maria all the way to the Cirque. Turns out I'm not just strong, but I'm fast too. I managed to get us to the Cirque under two seconds. I'd like to see the flitting vampires beat that!

"You go look for the others," I ordered Maria. "I'll handle the vampets and ampaneze."

Maria raced for the tents. "Hey!" a burly vampet called when he saw Maria. I quickly took out the dagger Evanna gave me (mentioned at the end of chapter 9) and ran to the vampet. "You there! Why are you-?" Whatever he was about to say, he didn't get to finish it because of the blade that I held to his throat.

"Where are the others?" I demanded as I pressed the blade to his skin and caused some blood to flow out, but I didn't press hard enough to kill him.

"T-They're in the b-big tent! Y-You know t-the one where they perform!" he answered.

I nodded to Maria to show her that she can go. And when she left, I got busy.

-:-

Maria ran all the way to the tent. When she reached the tent, she saw a couple of vampets guarding it. Maria had the same powers as Carly. Although she wasn't as powerful as her original version, she was still more powerful than all the vamapneze combined.

Maria put her small palms to the ground to learn the true number of guards. She could sense the heart beats of five vampets and two vampaneze outside of the tent and seven vampets, five vampaneze and the rest of the Cirque Du Freak inside.

Then, the little Von girl strained herself to copy what Carly did to the other vampets back at the barn. She made the guards float in the air.

"Hey!"

"What's going on?"

"What the-!"

"Whoa!"

It was hard for her to lift nineteen bodies in the air. And just when she thought she couldn't handle it anymore, Carly made the guards float to where she is, so that Maria can concentrate on the Cirque folk. Maria made a silent thanks to her creator and ran to the big tent.

-:-

Stewart had her hood off. She had accidentally shown her face when a vampaneze grabbed her cloak during the fight. Darius had seen her and it was over. There's no point in hiding anymore. And of course he found out that the other cloaked figure was his cousin. He's not that stupid!

No one in the tent was talking. They were afraid they might get punished by Felis. Felis is a blonde, buxom and _very_ curvy vampaneze and a real life dominatrix. She wears nothing more than a pair of tight shorts and a very small shirt. She carries around a whip that she uses to '_punish_' the Cirque people when they do something that upsets her. She had tried to cane many of the Cirque people – especially Truska because she was more beautiful than Felis – but never succeeds. Because Stewart would throw herself between Felis's whip and it's victims and take the punishment herself.

Now, Stewart is covered with deep cuts and bruises. Sora suddenly sneezed and that pissed Felis off. "I said be quiet!" the Dominatrix shrieked as she raised her whip. Stewart quickly stood in front of Sora and readied herself for the pain…but it never came!

Stewart looked around, but didn't see any of the guards. Then she heard something scream above her. Stewart and the others looked up and saw Felis and the guards. They were all caged together in a big black translucent orb.

"Whose doing this?" Felis squawked. "That's it! I'm calling Steve! He'll definitely kill your friends now!" Felis reached for the phone in her back pocket, but it wasn't there.

"Looking for something?" Sora said as she held out Felis's phone. She wasn't called 'Sly Fox' in her old neighborhood for nothing.

"Give it back!" Felis demanded.

"Sure," Sora said as she licked the phone all over. "Here!"

"Eww!" Felis screamed. "Your disgusting!"

"Thanks for the compliment!" Sora grinned.

Suddenly, the orb of people floated out of the tent and the Cirque folk cheered. "Nice job Stewart!" Darius said as he patted Stewart's back.

"I didn't do that," Stewart said.

"Then-?"

Suddenly, they saw someone enter the tent. It was…


	17. Chapter 17

I OWN NOTHING!

(From now on, the story will be in third person POV)

"Maria!" Merla called as she ran to hug the small girl.

"What happened to you?" Urcha asked his sister. "We were worried."

"Is Carly with you?" a worried Stewart asked.

Maria nodded and made a sign for them to follow her. They followed Maria to the edge of camp. What they saw there made them all gasp.

"Whoa!" Darius exclaimed.

"Did you do…_this_?" Stewart asked Maria. Maria just shook her head in reply.

In front of them were the heads of the vampaneze and vampets. They weren't dead, but their bodies were buried under the soil and dirt. only their heads were visible above the ground. It was probably to enable them to breath. Some of them were still struggling, though most of them have given up, thinking that it was a futile effort.

"You brats!" yelled one of the heads. They all looked down to see Felis's head. She looked furious! "Wait 'till Steve hears about this! You're friends are finished! No one will-!"

Felis's words were cut short by Carly who said, "Oh, put a sock in it," as she kicked dirt in the woman's face. Felis was really pissing Carly off with all her shrieking and empty threats.

"Serves you right!" Sora said with a grin.

"Carly!" Stewart shouted as she tackled her best friend. "Where the hell have you been?" Stewart asked as she squeezed Carly tighter.

"S-Stewart! Y-You're choking…me!" Carly gasped.

Stewart let go of her best friend and wiped a tear from her eye. She's never been so happy to see someone before.

As she stood up, Carly wiped the dirt off her clothes. Carly looked at the Cirque people and noticed something. "Where's Lilia?" she asked. "And Aunt Annie? Darren's not here either." Though Carly already knew exactly what happened, she just wanted to ask. For all she knows, James and Reed could have been lying or maybe Steve was the one who deceived them into believing it.

"Steve took them," Stewart said. "You do know who Steve is don't you?" Stewart asked Carly.

"The Vampaneze Lord," Carly said, "and Darius's father."

"Really?" Stewart asked Darius.

Darius just nodded in reply.

"So," Carly changed the subject, "where are Lilia and the others?"

"Steve came here," Sora explained. "He came for Mr Crepsley and Darren. He said that he wanted a rematch with the both of them. Darren and Mr Crepsley had no choice but to comply because Steve had a gun pointed at Lilia's head."

"It was my fault," Stewart interrupted. "I shouldn't have let her search alone."

"It's okay, Stewart," Carly assured her. Then, she turned back to Sora, "Continue."

"Even though he agreed, Mr Crepsley had already started planning their escape and Steve's demise – he always does. Knowing this, Steve took as many hostages as possible. Anni, Shancus, Evra, Debbie, Sam and twelve others. Although most of these people don't mean much to Mr Crepsley, they mean the world to Darren. And Mr Crepsley – being the caring mentor he is and not wanting to see Darren sad – promised to follow Steve's rules."

"Why?" Carly asked, confused.

"Because," Sora said, "if he didn't, then, the hostages…will die."

"And if that happened," Urcha cut in, "Darren's gonna be a mess."

Everyone's face was grim – some remembering Darren's condition after Mr Crepsley's death, others trying to picture Darren as a mess.

"It's only been a week. How far could they have gotten in that short amount of time if they were traveling on foot?" Carly asked.

"Well, you see," Sora started, "they just…disappeared."

"What do you mean?"

"The Little people," Sora explained, "took out somekind of dust and just…dissapeared with the reast of the vampaneze. So, they could be anywhere by now."

"I was wondering where those guys went," Carly thought out loud. "So, how come Steve didn't take you guys with him? Instead he left her," Carly said as she pointed to Felis's head, "to stay with you."

"To threaten Darren I suppose. If Darren doesn't obey Steve's wishes, then, he can either kill the ones with him, or order Felis to kill us. Steve can even kill one of the others if we try to fight back. So, we had no choice but to obey and do whatever Felis tells us to do...? Wait a minute. Where's Carly?""

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Carly asked the Cirque crew. She and Maria had already started walking toward the barn. "You wanna save them don't you?"

"How?" Darius asked. "Eight days have passed! For all we know, they could already be dead! We don't even know where they are!"

Maria and Carly then turned to the buried vampaneze. "I'm not talking," said Felis stubbornly. Maria then did what Carly did and kicked sand in the woman's purple face. "Stop it!" Felis shrieked.

"They're not gonna talk. So don't waste your breath, Maria," Carly said. "Vampaneze are really stubborn." Then, Carly smiled evily as a voice at the back of her head said, _But vampets aren't._

-:-

"You let them escape!" Carly shrieked in disbelief.

"Useless," Maria said, pointing an accusing finger at Jura who was busy chewing on the bones of a buck.

"That's not nice," Carly said as she bumped her knuckles lightly on Maria's head. Maria just smiled back.

"They're not that far away," Carly said. "I'm going after them. Wanna come?" she asked Maria who replied with a nod. "Stay here," Carly ordered the Cirque Du Freak crew.

Carly pulled Maria on her back and started running at the speed of light to the location of the two men she was looking for. The others just stood there, amazed and frightened at the beast before them.

-:-

Somewhere in a nearby forest…

"But boss!" a young man complained to his phone. "This kid is way different from the other freaks! She can do this kinda magic thing and…she even has a pet dragon!"

"I don't care!" the man from the other end of the line yelled. "All I want is for you to return with my son and niece. And don't even think of coming back without them!" Then, the young man heard an evil chuckle coming from his Lord. "If I'm going to kill him, I wouldn't want his own daughter to miss that." And with that, the line was disconnected.

"Damn it!" the young man cursed.

"Don't bother," an older man said. "You know how he is. Once he sets his mind to something, nothing can change it." The 'he' the two men were talking about is none other than their Lord – Steve Leopard.

"I think I parked it there," Reed said as he pointed to some trees. As the two men walked to the trees, they started to move the branches and leaves that was camouflaging their vehicle.

"There it is," James said. Suddenly, he heard a twig snap. "What was that?" he snapped.

"What was what?" Reed asked.

Another twig snapped. "That! Did you hear it?" James asked the younger man. He was starting to panic.

"Probably just a fox or something," Reed said, not the slightest hint of worry in his voice. "They're very common in this region."

Then, a dark shadow appeared before them. Reed's eyes widened at the shadow.

"Get in!" James ordered as he started the car. Reed entered the vehicle and James immediately sped off.

Reed looked in the rear-view mirror and saw the shadow speeding toward them with the speed of a bullet. "It's after us!" he shrieked.

"Still think it's a fox, do ya?" James asked.

"I'm calling the boss," Reed said. He quickly dialled the number and shrieked in the reciever. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"_Hello?_" someone called back through the phone. "_Reed? Is that you?_"

"Tom?" Reed shrieked as he reconized the voice of his comerade. "Is the boss there?"

"_No_," Tom answered. "_He went somewhere just a couple of minutes ago. There something you need to talk to him about?_"

"Where being followed!" Reed yelled. "It's after us!"

"'_It'?_" Tom asked confused.

"Well, whatever _it_ is, it's fast! Can-" but Reed never got to finish that sentence.

"_ Reed? Reed, you there? Hello?_"

"Hello?" a girls voice called.

"_Who's this?_" Tom asked confused.

"Can I please talk to a Mr Steve Leopard?" the girl's voice asked kindly.

-:-

In a country on the other side of the world…

"Boss!" Tom called as he saw his Lord holding a barely conscious scale covered girl in his arms. "There's someone here who wants to talk to you."

Steve took the phone from the man's hand and called in the receiver, "Hello?"

"_Hello?"_ a girl's voice called back. "_Is this Steve Leopard?_"

"And who am I speaking to?" Steve asked as he did not recognize the voice.

He could practically hear someone smirk on the other end of the line. "_This is_," The girl said, "_The Lord of the Shadows!"_


	18. Chapter 18

**I OWN NOTHING!**

"What?" Steve asked. He put down the bound up Lilia – not so gently – and started focusing on the stranger from the other line.

"_Never mind_," the voice replied. "_Anyway, Mr Leopard, by any chance are you holding my friends and family hostage? And if you are, are they still alive and breathing, by any chance?_" What a casual way to ask such an _un_-casual question. The way she said was like this was no big deal at all.

Steve was confused.

"_Their names are, Darren Shan_," Steve froze. So, this girl is a friend of Darren's. Girl? Could this be the daughter that Annie had told him about? "_Annie Shan_," the voice continued, "_Sam Grest, Lilia Von..._"

Lilia gasped when she heard someone say her name. She recognized the voice. It was Carly! Lilia wanted Carly to know that they were there. But how? Carly had to be able to hear her voice to prove that they were still alive and that Steve hadn't killed them yet. That there was still time to save them. So, she said the first thing that came to her mind, "BoraBora!" Lilia yelled loud enough for Carly to hear.

"Damn it!" Steve cursed. He wanted to talk to this girl for a little while longer and maybe even get to know his so called 'niece', so that he can torture her with that fact later. The same way he tortured Daren by telling him that Darius was Steve and Annie's son and that he was Darius's uncle.

"_Oh_," the girl paused. "_I see_," she said menacingly. "_Very well then. I shall come to collect them shortly. Good day, Mr Leopard._" And the line went dead.

-:-

"Thank you so much for letting m use your phone," she said to the two men. She was standing at the edge of a cliff. One hand was holding a cell-phone that belonged to Reed Thomas while her other hand was holding Reed and his partner, James Spencer's shirt in a tight fist over the cliff. If Carly were to let go, then they would both plummet to their doom. Carly then threw the cell-phone over the cliff and they all heard it smash in some tree. "Oops," Carly said innocently, "I'm _soooo_ clumsy. It was an accident. Honest. I didn't mean to throw your phone over the edge of a cliff." That was _soooo_ on purpose.

Nearby, Little Maria Von was watching in amazement at how quickly the sweet and innocent Carly Shan turned back to the menacing and deadly Carly Jacobs. Maria was very impressed.

"Now," Carly said in a more frightening tone, "Tell me where your boss is. _Unless_, you want me to _clumsily_ drop you and let you have a fall like Humpty Dumpty. Now, you wouldn't want _that_, or do you?" she said as she lifted one finger from her grip. The men still didn't talk. _I'm impressed_, a voice said. _These two are a lot more stubborn than we first estimated._ "Humph," Carly snorted. "I can change that." Then she started to sing:

"Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall,

Humpty Dumpty had a great fall."

She removed another finger. The two men started to shiver.

"All the king's horses and all the king's men,

Couldn't put Humpty together again!"

Carly was about to let go when, "STOP!" the men screeched.

Carly had a triumphant grin on her face. "You've got ten seconds," Carly said sweetly like she was merely asking a small non-life-threatening favor. "Now where is he?"

-:-

"Well?" Merla Von asked as she saw her daughter and Carly return from their short trip. "Did you find out where they are?" She asked worriedly.

"Are they still alive?" Darius asked. Though he seriously doubted that, he just can't help but be a little hopeful.

"Yes and yes," Carly answered both of their questions with an unreadable face. Then, she turned to someone else. "RV, Do you still remember your way around the tunnels and to the Cavern of Retribution?" she asked the ex-vegetarian, current researcher.

"Yeah. Though, to be honest man, I prefer not to. That place gives me the creeps," RV shivered. "Is that where Steve took them?"

"Yes," Carly nodded. "And the feeling's neutral. I hate that place." Carly could still recall how broken and sad Stewart looked as she watch Mr Crepsley's body burn. And now that she imagined Darren that way… it was unbearable. True, she would have enjoyed seeing them suffer before…_But I've changed_, she told herself._ I'm not Carly Jacobs. I'm Carly Shan now…_

"You've been to the Cavern before?" RV sudden question snapped Carly out of her thoughts.

"Sort of," Carly admitted. "But, I forgot the way in the tunnels. I might get lost if I try to rescue them by myself. So, you wanna come with me, RV?" she asked RV with a smile.

"Sure thing, man!" RV said with determination. "Anything for my buddy Sam!"

"I'm coming too!" Sora said suddenly.

"Me too!" Darius said standing up with his sword in his hand.

"Count me in!" Urcha said.

"Are you guys sure about this?" Carly asked.

"Of course!" Sora yelled with as much determination as RV. "Mr Von was the one who rescued me from that awful place. I owe him my life!"

"If Sora's coming then so am I!" Urcha said. Stewart and Merla giggled while Carly, Darius and RV raised a brow. Urcha and Sora started to blush tomato red. "W-Wait! T-That d-din't c-come out r-right!" Urcha stuttered. Stewart and Merla just giggled louder. Carly just sighed in exasperation.

"And you?" Carly asked Darius.

"He has Lilia and Shancus…and mom and Darren…" Darius said slowly. "Their my friends…my family. He's _my_ father. This is personal." He gripped his sword tighter as he said that.

"That's my point," Carly explained. "He's your _father_. Are you sure about this?"

Darius's face darkened and he looked down. Then he said softly, "Yes." When he lifted his face, Carly could see the determination and stubbornness in his face. "I'm sure," Darius growled through gritted teeth. His knuckles were now paper white from gripping his sword too hard.

Carly smirked. She was impressed. Very impressed. She really underestimated her moron of a cousin. "What about you two?" she asked Stewart and Maria.

"Tired," Maria yawned.

"I don't know why," Stewart said as she shuffled uncomfortably. "But, I have this feeling," she hesitated. "I think that something bad might happen to the Cirque if I go with you. So, I'm staying."

"I understand," Carly said.

Then, she turned to the others. "So, any questions? Last words or requests? We might never come back, you know?"

"Stop being so pessimistic!" Sora yelled. "We're nervous enough as it is!"

"I have one," Urcha said as he raised his hand the way a student would when asking a teacher a question. "Where did those two come from?" he asked as he pointed to the unconscious vampets under Jura's feet.

"Not important," Carly said as she waved the question away with her hand as if it were a fly. "Next!"

"I've got a request," Darius said.

"What is it?" Carly asked.

"If we make it back alive with everyone else with us," Darius said. "I want you to explain yourself and tell everyone the truth of who and what you are," he commanded. "And don't play dumb! I know that you know something that your not telling us!"

Carly smirked. "Your pretty sharp kid," she commented. "You really are your father's son."

"How do you know what kind of person my father is when you've never even met him?" Darius asked with suspicion in his voice.

"Don't worry," Carly assured. "I'll explain as soon as we get back from our little mission."

"Fine," Darius said, unsatisfied.

"Now," Carly said with her eyes closed. When she opened them, her eyes were glowing bloody red! They were no longer the calming violet that they were once before. he eyes were filled with menace, darkness and death. If looks could kill, everyone in the whole damn universe would be dead by now. When, Carly spoke, she sounded like three people talking at once. She raised a hand to the sky and said, "_Take Us To The Cavern Of Retribution!_"

A/N: Damn me and my talent for causing trouble! It's not like I had a choice! I thought those foreign dudes were trying to kidnap and/or rape my friend! But, as it turns out, they were only asking her for directions…*laughs nervously while rubbing the back of head*.

Anyway, punishment: no access to TV/Computer room until the end of March. After days of searching, I finally managed to find the key to the TV/Computer room (It was in the last place I'd think to look – in my nerdy older brother's dictionary!) and update my fic.

So, I updated ASAP. It's two in the morning and I have to sleep. but, before that, I have too put the key back, before my mom starts to suspect something. See ya!


	19. Chapter 19

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

It wasn't dark. But it wasn't light either. There was just that one little dim light in the lonely quiet street. Then…SMASH!

"Whatcha do that for?" Darius asked. "Now we can't see a thing. I don't even think that full-vampires can see in this dark."

"That's the point," Carly said. "We don't want the vampets or vampaneze to see us, now do we? And besides, the less attention we attract, the faster we can get in and outta here."

"What kinda attention can we attract?" asked Sora.

"Let's see," Carly began. "We've got an eleven year old holding a very sharp and very real sword, a big hairy man – no offence – a kid with an arrow gun in his hand, a little girl with green hair and a ten year old wearing a black cloak and a huge expensive looking amulet around her neck. Hmmm…nope. Nothing un-usual about _that_!" she said sarcastically. (A/N: Carly wore the amulet to contact Stewart when she needs to. And the cloak…she just likes to wear it.)

"All right, all right," Sora said pouting. "I was just asking. You don't need to be so mean about it."

"Is your cousin always like this?" Urcha asked Darius.

"Nope," Darius answered. "Usually she's worse."

"Hey!" RV called to the kids. "I found a manhole!"

"Good work!" Carly said. "Now come on! Everyone in!"

Urcha looked into the dark smelly hole and gulped. Then, he turned to the girls. "Ladies first."

Carly and Sora just rolled their eyes. "Boys," they said in unison.

Carly was the first to jump in. Sora followed after. Once the girls were in, Darius and Urcha turned to each other and they oth said, "Girls!"

When everyone had climbed, jumped or in RV's case, squeezed in, Carly made sure that no one was following them before closing the manhole. "It's so dark," Urcha complained.

"Don't be such a baby," Carly said. "Sora?" she called.

"I understand," they heard Sora reply. Then, a light appeared out of no where. It took a while for their eyes to adjust to the bright light. When, they could finally stand the light's glare, they all could see Sora's huge grin. She was literally beaming! Or at least her hair was!

"Dim the light!" Carly ordered. "Do you _want_ them to ambush and capture _us_ too?"

"Sorry," Sora apologized as she did as she was told.

"RV," Carly called as she turned to look at the fat man, "Do you recognize this place?" she asked.

"Yeah, man," he replied. "The Cavern's this way. Follow me."

"So," Urcha said as they all followed RV's lead, "what's this 'Cavern of Retribution' place anyway?"

"Well," Carly said grimly. "You see," and she explain to the three children of the Cavern's past. Of it's creator, it's purpose, what to expect when in it, all the traps and the many secret passage-ways and escape routes. And also…

"So, Mr Crepsley…?" Sora began. But she was cut short by Carly.

"Yes," she said quickly.

"So, why am I here?" RV asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Carly asked, clearly confused. Didn't she already explain to him that she wanted him to show her the way there.

"Well," RV said, "sounds like you know the Cavern_ very _well. You even know all the routes and traps there. So what do you need me for?"

"I don't know," Carly answered truthfully. "I guess I just needed someone to come with me."

"Oh?" RV asked amused. Even though she had a brave and emotionless face on, Carly was just a little girl after all. All little girls – no matter how well they can kick vampaneze ass – were afraid of being alone. And Carly Shan as no exception. "I hate being alone too," RV said. He wanted to see how Carly would react to that.

But to his disappointment, she just grunted in reply.

"How do you know so much anyway?" Darius asked. "Were you there when all that happened?"

Carly stayed silent for a moment, before answering, "Sort of."

After another half-hour o silence and non-stop walking, they reached a huge metal door. There was a long row of combination locks running across the middle beneath a circular handle.

"RV?" Carly asked.

"Well…" he began.

"Let me guess," Darius cut, "this is the only way to the Cavern, is that it?"

"How did you know?" RV asked, amazed.

"If I wanted to lead my life-long enemy to his doom," Darius said. "I would have definitely done something like this. Seriously, where's the fun I just letting him come to you without giving him a little puzzle to solve first?"

"I've said it once and I'll say it again," Carly said. "You really are your father's son."

"Now!" Sora boomed. "How do we open it?"

"Well," RV said. "I do remember this thing, but Steve was very secretive about almost everything. The password to this door was one of those things."

"So, you don't know the code?" Sora asked.

"Sorry, man," RV said as he shook his head.

"Darius?" Urcha called. "You are your father's son. What do you think?"

"Well.." Darius mused as he rubbed his head in thought, "we could always try-"

BOOOOOOOM!

Everyone's eyes almost popped out of their sockets as they stared in amazement at the big hole where the metal door once stood and the little girl standing there with a fist raised.

They couldn't believe their eyes! It was obvious wasn't it? Little Carly Shan just punched a steel door off it's hinges!

"…THAT!" Darius boomed, finishing his sentence.

"What?" Carly asked as she looked at the shocked faces of her friends.

"Nothing," Sora replied casually as she entered the Cavern.

"Wow," was all that RV could say and think.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Darius announced to an imaginary audience, "My Cousin!"

"Yeah, Carly…uhm…that was great and all but…" Urha said distractedly, "where's Sora?"

Then, "AAAAHHHH!"

"Does _that_ answer your question?" Carly asked sarcastically.

They all hastily climbed the big hole and readied themselves for the battle that was obviously coming.


	20. Chapter 20

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

It was dark. Just like the street. But that was spooky-dark; this is more of a panicky kind of dark.

"Stay close!" they heard Carly bark. They all could feel themselves press against each others backs for fear that the enemy could strike anywhere. They had to be extremely careful now that the only source of light they had is gone – because she just had to get kidnapped by the bad guy!

"Welcome!" they all heard someone boom. Darius paled, Urcha's teeth to chattered and RV could barely stop his knees from wobbling – although Carly seemed unaffected – as they heard the voice of their worst nightmare. And by how cheery his voice is, they all guessed that they were in some very deep shit. "Welcome, my awaited guests…to the Cavern of Retribution!"

As if on cue, the whole Cavern started to light up. The pit of stakes was on fire and the torches were lit. Carly and the gang had to squint and cover their eyes from the sudden brightness. When they opened their eyes once more, they noticed the many vampaneze and vampets that surrounded them.

"Ugly," Carly remarked, "as far as the eye can see."

"Wer, u ain' muk oba bu'ty ur'elf." (Well, you ain't much of a beauty yourself.) A vampet with a _very_ ugly face said.

"Morgan…" RV called with much nostalgia I his voice.

"Arr-whee…" (RV…) the vampet called with the same amount of nostalgia. Then, his face changed into a sort of evil sneer. "Cho ur' a'rive. N' ay' kan chee dat u've dechided to chooch dey're chide. _Hish_ chide," (So, you're alive. And I can see that you've decided to choose their side. _His _side.) Morgan hissed hatefully. "On't u emembe' de dings _ee_ di' ta u? 'Oo uas ik dat estroi' ur 'ands? 'Oo as de man 'oo estroi' ur rife? 'Oo Arr-whee? _'OO_!" (Don't you remember the things _he_ did to you? Who was it that destroyed your hands? Who was the man who destroyed your life? Who RV? _Who_!) Morgan yelled.

RV just shook his head – mostly because he didn't understand a single word that Morgan said.

"O 'ight! Ay-ee dis kan ee'pesyen ur mem-ry!" (All right! Maybe this can refresh your memory!)

Then, a limp body was thrown in front of them.

"Sora!" Urcha yelled.

Morgan just laughed like a maniac as he threw a dagger to RV. "O a'ead! Kirr' er'! Kirr' de girr an e'urn u ush ash de on'shter dat u no u arr!" (Go ahead! Kill her! Kill the girl and return to us as the monster that you know you are!)

RV slowly picked up the dagger and started walking toward the unconscious girl. Urcha was so shocked. He couldn't talk. He couldn't move. He just stood there as he watched his friend walk closer to his best friend with a knife in hand.

"What do you-!" Darius wanted to yell at RV. But, Carly never gave him the chance. She trapped her cousin in one of her translucent black orbs before he could do anything irrational. "Let me out!" Darius yelled as he started to kick at the orb in vain.

"Wait!" Carly barked. And Darius had no other choice but to oblige her command. Darn it! He's never felt this useless since the day he saw his father murder the helpless snake-boy.

RV paid no attention to the pair. He only had eyes for the little Japanese girl in front of him. It was easy being a monster. You had no conscience. You had no heart. You could kill everything and everyone without feeling a thing. Yes! And the screams! The oh so sweet cries for help! The horror filled eyes of his victims! The pleading and begging was like music to his ears!

-:-

_"No! Please! No!"_

_ "Mommy! Mommy, where are you?"_

_ "Someone please! Help me! Someone! Anyone! Help!"_

_ "Don't do it! I'm begging you please! Don't!"_

_ "Have mercy on me! Please!"_

_ "She's just a child! How could you?"_

"RV!"

_Who was that…?_

"RV!"

_That innocent smile…those sparkling eyes…Sam…?_

"RV!"

"The Wolf-Man killed Sam?" RV asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Evra replied. "He _literally_ ate the boys guts right after you released him."

_It was all my fault…_

"I'm gona help cure the Wolf-Man!" Sam announced.

"What?" RV asked. "Even after he-"

"Which is exactly why I'm doing it!" Sam cheerfully cut in. "I'm doing it so that this doesn't happen to anyone else ever again!"

_Everything was my fault…_

"I saw them, RV." Sam said with a sad smile. "I saw my parents when I was I paradise. They were sad. Very sad. So…I'm gonna do it. To make sure that no one else had to go through what they did. So that no one else has to suffer the loss of someone close to them ever again…" He was smiling…even though he had tears flowing down his eyes…he was still smiling.

_Sam died…because of me…_

"But," RV said, "why didn't Darren tell me about this?"

"Because," Evra said, "he didn't want to make you feel guilty. Because in Darren's eyes, he was the one who didn't stop the Wolf-Man from killing Sam Grest. He thinks it's his fault…"

_No…! It's__** my**__ fault…! I was the one who…_

_-:-_

"It's my fault…" RV said as he dropped the dagger and sank to his knees. "I didn't know…" Tears were beginning to flow down his cheeks. "It's all my fault…" RV was sniffing as his body shook with grief. He clenched his fist until they turned white. Then, he felt a soft warm had on his back…

_I knew….I __**know**__…that no matter how much I try…I can never change the past…nothing can be undone…but…I also know…that the future can be changed…that there's still time…that it's never too late…I can still stop history…from repeating itself…no one else has to die at the hands of the Wolf-Man…and I can make sure of that…_

"Those," Carly said, "we're Sam Grest's exact thoughts. He was thinking all this when we brought him back to life."

RV was shocked at the child's words. Did she just say that she…no '_we_' brought him back? RV lifted his head to look at the Shan girl. But who he saw, was most definitely _not _Carly Shan.

She had the same voice…the same hair…the same eyes…but, there was just…_something _different about her. _'Something'_ that RV could not put his finger on. But, that could wait…

RV picked up the knife and threw it at Morgan's feet. "No. I won't," he said as he picked up Sora from the floor and lifted her on his back.

"Rong choishe," (Wrong choice.)Morgan chuckled darkly.

"Get ready," Carly said to Darius as she freed him from his cage. What Carly said about '_we_ brig him back to life' didn't go unnoticed by her cousin. When he looked at her, he expected to see the _other_ Carly. But this was his cousin. Looks like she's back…from wherever it is she went.

Urcha started loading his arrow-gun and Darius already had a hand on his sword. While RV let Sora down in a far corner and fisted his hands, ready for action. "Now, the real fight begins," Carly said as her whole body turned black.

"ATAK!" (AATTAAAACK!) Morgan yelled. And it was on!


	21. Chapter 21

I OWN NOTHING!

Darren's POV

_Three years ago…_

I didn't know who. I didn't know how. I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed.

Did the plan fail? Did Des Tiny somehow manage to bring me back to life? Has the prophecy of The Lord of the Shadows come true? If I'm alive…then, what about Steve…and Mr Crepsley? Are they alive too? Or are they…?

"Damn it!" I cursed at myself. I'm totally confused. What am I doing here? Why am I alive? Why am I breathing? Why-?

Wait! Why am I yelling like living is a curse? I should be grateful, shouldn't I? I'm alive! I can go see Vancha! And Annie and Darius…Debbie and Alice and Evra…! This is great! And if I'm alive, it's not impossible that Mr Crepsley isn't…

"Mr Crepsley…" I saw him. He so happy to see me. And he wasn't alone. Gavner was with him. Arra too. And Paris…Where are they? I wonder what they're doing right now…?

But, that could wait 'til tomorrow! The sun's almost up. I'm tired. I wanna sleep...

And it wasn't long before I fell into a dreamless sleep…or so I thought.

-:-

_ It's dark…and cold…but…who am I to complain…?_

Who…?

_I'm tired…and I want to sleep…But why can't I?_

What's going on?

_I have a body…I have a soul…But…one thing remains missing…_

Is this a dream?

_Memories…_

_I know I was alive…and yet…I have no memories to prove it…_

No. This is real. It's not a dream.

_A face…a name…Are they mine…?_

I can hear her. That voice. Where is it coming from?

-:-

My eyes opened. And I was…underwater!

I started to panic. How did I get here? Where is here exactly? Am I in a lake? The ocean? Ad I can…breath! Hey, I can breath!

I stared at what I assume is the surface of the water. I can see the light shimmering from above. It's beautiful. The water is so clear. And so…

_It's cold…_

No, it's not. It's quite warm actually…Wait! Who said that?

I turned my head around, only to find a little girl. No older than five. She was lying on her side with her eyes closed. She looked like she was sleeping on the bottom of the…ocean? I think it's the ocean…there's sand on the bottom and…Hold on! What the heck is a little girl doing sleeping at the bottom of the ocean? This is hardly the perfect place for someone to be taking a nap at!

_It's so dark…_

I turned my whole body 180 degrees until it was facing the girl. Who is she? I don't know whether it was just my conscience taking over me or my vampire instincts, but I suddenly found myself swimming toward the unconscious girl.

But, the closer I got, the harder it was for me to breath. No! I can't stop now! I have to save her! Suddenly, slowly her eyes opened. Revealing the shiny violet orbs behind her heavy eyelids.

Almost there! Just a little further…

Water entered my lungs through my nose and mouth and I couldn't breath anymore. I was drowning. I was dying. Again.

-:-

I woke up taking a _deep_ breath. I was gasping…no, swallowing air. Oxygen. Air. Breath. Good.

I wiped the cold sweat off my face and just stared at my scarred hands. What was that? Was it a dream? But, I could have sworn…

"Achoo!" a sneeze.

"Bless you," I automatically said. Huh?

I looked to my right and saw the girl from before. She was hugging her legs close to her chest looking a bit cold. She was wearing a short sleeved white dress that reached just above the ankles. Her violet eyes were tired and her eyelids were heavy as she observed me. Her long black hair was…wet. As well as the rest of her body and dress. She looked like she'd been…swimming.

No way! But, I'm in a log cabin in the middle of the forest. There is a creek nearby, but the water there isn't enough for someone to swim in.

So, that wasn't a dream then, huh? It was real. But how…? I shook my head. After years of being with the Cirque Du Freak, and this freaks me out? I should have known. Weird things always happen to me.

"Hi," I said as I reached out my hand to her. "I'm Darren. What's your name?"

No reply. She just stared at my had like she was expecting it to turn a different color or something. Then, "Achoo!" another sneeze.

Well, I didn't have a blanket with me, but I did have Mr Crepsley's red cape. I tossed it in front of the girl, but she didn't take it. She just stared at it the same way she stared at my hand before. That seems to be all the girl is capable of. Sneezing and staring. Oh boy! This is gonna be a _long _day.

I walked up to her, grabbed the cape and let it drape around her shoulders. "Listen," I said to her. She lifted her head until our eyes met, and I couldn't help but notice how similar her eyes looked to Steve's. "I'm gonna go out to hunt and…" Damn it! What should I say? "I…uhh…" I just looked at her and she looked at me with a unreadable ad expressionless face. "You can stay if you want, but I'm going to move on to another place sometime around midnight and…well…you should go home. Ya' know. Go back to your family…your parents…" She blinked.

Well, it was better than nothing! "See ya," I said as I headed out the door. If she can appear out of thin air like that, the she can disappear just as easily…right? Damn it! I really don't want to have to take care of someone. Let alone a …child. They're so troublesome. Sometimes I wonder how Mr Crepsley managed to put up with a kid like me.

-:-

Tonight was awesome! The woods were filled with foxes and rabbits. And I was even lucky enough to get a deer! Man, I'm_ soooo_ full! I wonder if the girl is still there.

When I walked in the cabin, I wasn't surprised to see the girl. I mean, even if she wanted to go home, where would she go. The nearest town was miles away and there wasn't a single human being out there. And the woods were dark and scary at night. She could easily get lost. Poor kid.

Though, I was surprised to see the cape and everything else packed and ready to go. Well, that's sweet of her. She might just make a fine assistant…

What am I thinking! No, I wouldn't want that! I don't even know this kid! But, what should I do with her? I could drop her off at the nearest town, but…is she really worth this hassle… Of course she is! And I haven't had any human blood in…I don't know how long! Well, I guess a short flit to town wouldn't hurt.

"Hey," I called to her. She looked up and looked at me with a small hint of curiosity in her eyes. "I'm gonna take you to the nearest from here and drop you off at the police station. You can go ad tell the nice police that you're lost and then they'll help you find your parents, okay?"

She didn't answer. It was foolish of me to expect an answer from her in the first place.

"Right," I sighed. Well, if she didn't care, the who am I to complain?

I got my things, then I lifted her on my back the same way Mr Crepsley used to do with me. And off I was, flitting faster than a jet with a small child on my back. If only, at that time, I knew how important that person would be to me in the future, then maybe I wouldn't have even thought of leaving her in a town full of revengeful vampaneze.


	22. Chapter 22

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

"Closed…" I said slowly as I looked at the locked doors of the small police station of this small town. "But, the police station is _never_ closed. I mean, what if there was an accident and somebody got hurt or kidnapped. _Anything_ can happen. I mean just…" I mumbled like a maniac.

I sighed. "So," I said as I turned to the small girl standing next to me holding my hand, "what now?"

"Achoo!" was her reply. She must be cold. Of course she is, you idiot! It's snowing out here and…snow. I wonder what day it is today. And, where am I anyway?

I looked around for a clue that can help us figure out which town or country we're in. We seem to be somewhere near the town hall. We walked around a little until we reached a cozy little church. I could hear people singing inside. "Oh, I get it," I said. "It's Christmas!"

"I hate it," a small voice said. I turned to the little girl – who was still holding my hand – and saw a very disgusted expression on her. Bah Humbug!

"Why?" I asked.

She turned to look at me and pointed to her face with a questioning expression which clearly looked like an 'Are-You-Talking-To-ME?' look.

"Obviously," I said exasperatedly. "Do you anyone else around?"

She just let go of my hand and slowly walking off somewhere without a single word. I sighed. "Of course not," I said, answering my own question. Children are _so_ irritating!

I growled under my breath and turned to look at the girl. But, she wasn't anywhere near 's weird. I could have sworn that- There she is!

I managed to get a glimpse of her white dress before it disappeared completely as she turned at the corner of the street. "Hey, wait!" I called to her. If she gets hurt then it's gonna be my fault! Damn it!

I started to run after her and when I turned at the corner…she wasn't there.

Where could she have gone?

I started running everywhere. Left, right, reverse, forward. I saw nothing and no one. It's like a ghost town. Everything is so quiet. Nothing was moving. Even the snow seemed to have stopped falling. I stopped running and just stood there. My breath came in puffs as I gaspped for breath. Where is that irritating little girl?

Then, I heard something. A chuckle. A very hauntingly familiar chuckle. I whipped my head furiously to the left and to the right. Oh god!

It's him. Even though I can't see him, I know he's there. Watching me.

Damn it! I better find that girl. Fast! Before _he_ does!

I ran faster this time. Slipping and tripping on the hard ice every five seconds. Then, I stop. Damn it! I've had enough of this! "Just where the Hell are you?" I howled to the sky.

I suddenly felt someone pull my shirt from behind me. I turned around to see the little girl looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"_Just where the HELL did you go_?" I asked as I knelled in front of her until our eyes met and furiously grabbed her shoulders. "_Do you have ANY idea how WORRIED I was?_" Damn it! Now I sound like a god damn parent!

She said nothing as she pointed at something behind her. I looked above her shoulders and saw her pointing to an eight story building that had the words 'Little Inn' written above the door in golden letters.

She then shoved my hands away and walked inside the building. I sighed for the I-don't-know-how-many time that night. This kid…! I thought as I fisted my hands in fury. Here I am all worried for her safety and all I get is a raised eyebrow! No wonder we're not allowed to take in children as assistants. They're just so…so…irritating! Especially this one!

I sighed again. Forget it! What's the point in getting all worked up over one kid? I mean, I could just leave her here and…

But when I turned around to leave, I heard that chuckle again. A voice came out of the shadows. It said, "I like your little friend, Darren Shan." It giggled. The voice sent a chill down my spine. "A very tasty dish. Much tastier looking than your other friends. Much tastier than Debbie and Evra."

Damn it! Now that he's seen her with me. He's probably gonna go after her the moment I leave her side. She's going to die and it's gonna be my fault.

I've got no choice. Looks like I'm gonna be stuck with that brat for a while. This is going to be fun. NOT!

I turned my back on the – still chuckling – voice and headed into the Little Inn. A warm little breeze slapped me the instant I entered. I looked around and saw the little girl sitting on a cozy looking couch, drinking hot chocolate with her legs on a small brown coffee table, watching some kind of cartoon on a medium sized TV. I could smell some strong smelling perfume and saw a very young and beautiful woman sitting behind a very long mahogany desk with a very friendly smile on her face. Then, an old and frail woman came out of a little door at the corner of the room. She smiled warmly when she saw me enter. "Welcome," she greeted, "to the Little Inn."

She then slowly walked over to the young woman and put a wrinkly hand on the other woman's shoulder. "This is my granddaughter, Rachel. Isn't she beautiful?"

And I couldn't help but blush. "W-Well…I…I…" it was very hard for me to answer her question because I could suddenly feel a cold presence stabbing at me from behind. I turned around and saw the little girl giving me a piercing stare.

"Grandmother, please," Rachel said. She was blushing too. "May we help you with anything?" she asked as she turned her red face to mine.

"Y-Yes," I stammered. "We'd like to-"

"Finish," a small voice said. I jumped. How did she get here so quickly? I didn't even hear her stand up.

She was now standing on her tip-toes as she struggled to put the empty mug on the counter. I sighed. Again. I took the mug from her and put it on the desk for her.

"Would like some more hot chocolate my dear?" the old woman asked sweetly.

The girl just shook her head in reply.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Rachel asked the girl. Then, she her eyes roamed from me to the girl. "Is she your daughter?" she asked me.

"N-No!" I answered. The last thing I want is to be related to and annoying brat like her! "She's…she's…err…my…niece?" I said uncertainly.

"Oh, really?" Rachel asked as she cocked her head to the side. Which – might I add – made her look cuter than she already is. "Where are her parents then?"

"They're dead," I smoothly lied. "We're here to visit their graves, you see." But, now that I think about it; she's alone. And I haven't heard her mentioning a family before – but then again, she rarely says anything. And she seems to know her way around this place. Maybe she does live here. If she does, then, why did she come here? Why didn't she just go home? Where are her parents? Why haven't they come looking for her yet?

"Oh," Rachel said as she interrupted my train of thought. "I'm sorry," she said with a gloomy expression.

"It's okay," I assured her. Then, I turned my gaze to the little girl. I couldn't see her face clearly because her eyes were hidden behind her bangs. But, I could have sworn that I saw a lone tear drop from her right eye.

-:-

I was now lying down on a huge bed in our room. Room 17. Rachel says that this is the biggest suite they have. This suite was usually given to special guests. But, they were kind enough to give us this room. Probably because we were the only guests in this little hotel.

This place is kinda big. It had a small kitchen, a bedroom and two bathrooms. Two beds, a plasma TV, a coffee table and two three-sitter couches. And there's a glass door that leads to a small balcony which lets you see the whole town.

I just lay there qiuetly thinking about my current situation and how I managed to get myself in it. I sighed. I started thinking about the little girl. I thought about the way she could make me worry like I did. I thought about the little tear that I saw. About her parents.

Where is she anyway? I looked at the bed that was next to mine and saw that it was unoccupied and untouched. I could hear some voices coming from the other room. Oh no! Did she let some stranger in? And what are they talking about? I put my ear to the door and I could hear two people arguing about…Moe? What the-?

I opened the door, only to find the girl watching The Simpsons on the plasma TV. She was hugging her knees close to her chest and her chin on her knees. She looks cold. I got back into the room to retrieve a blanket and just dropped it on her head. She looked up at me and I saw that her face was expressionless.

"It's cold," I explained. She then rubbed the blanket around herself and just continued to watch TV. "Aren't you going to sleep?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Why not?" I asked. "Aren't you tired?"

She nodded.

"Then, why won't you sleep?"

"Can't," she mumbled. "I don't sleep…" she said slowly. "I'm tired…but…I can't sleep."

I studied her face. It was expressionless. Stoic. She was very good at hiding her feelings. Just like Steve…

"Well," I said, "Goodnight then."

She nodded.

Why am I acting like this? So what if she doesn't sleep? Why should I care? I looked back at her and saw that she had the same expressionless façade on. Her face…looks a lot like Steve's…

I shook my head. Damn it! I must be seeing things. I better get some sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

I OWN NOTHING!

The sun was still up when I woke up. I checked my 'Little Inn Alarm Clock' and noted that it was 4:15 p.m. I heard a low growling noise in the shadows. I put my hand on my stomach and felt it vibrate as another growl was heard. I sighed. "_So_ hungry."

I wasn't sure why, but i had the sudden urge to check my wallet. And I did. And it was almost empty. Wait! did she...? That thief!

I got out of the room, expecting to see the little girl watching TV on one of the couches, but she wasn't there. I checked the bathrooms. Not there either. The kitchen. No. the small balcony. Nope.

Where is she? Where did she go? Wait…could _he_ have take her and…? No! No…I would have heard him come in… I would have heard a struggle…a scream…but maybe…

Suddenly, I heard some footsteps coming from outside. Damn it! I quickly grabbed one of the knives from the kitchen and readied myself for an attack. I was standing next to the door with my back against the wall. The footsteps got louder. He's getting closer. He's coming.

The door opened. I quickly brought the knife down. I was planning to slice his legs of, but…he wasn't there. I looked out the door. Left, right, above me. Nothing. No one.

That's weird. I closed the door and turned around. I nearly jumped out of my skin. The little girl was just standing there in front of me with a big plastic bag in each of her small hands. She was giving me the 'What-Are-You-Doing?' look.

"How did you-? I mean…I didn't see you?" I stammered.

Her face became expressionless. She sighed then made her way to the kitchen.

I can't believe it. That was the second time I've worried for this girl. _This _girl. This obnoxious, irritating, thieving, little…What's that smell?

I walked to the kitchen as if I was in some kind of trance. I took a peek inside and saw the little girl…cooking. She was making some kind of omelet. It smells…wonderful.

My stomach growled again. Did she know that I was hungry? I walked in and sat on a stool and put my chin on the kitchen counter. I said nothing as I watched her work. The way she mixed and fried made her look like a professional chef. She was amazing. A wizard in the kitchen.

-:-

_Thirty minutes later…_

Four beautifully made, golden cheese omelets were on the counter, with a big bowl of fresh green salad placed next to it next to it. Spaghetti with tomato sauce and macaroni and cheese. A whole mug of orange juice and a bottle of red whine. And last but not least…roast turkey!

My mouth was watering. They look so _DELICIOUS_!

A knock. The little girl walked over to the door and opened it. I saw Rachel and her grandmother standing there with a smile on each of their faces. "Thank you, for inviting us for dinner," Rachel's grandmother said to the little girl.

"No problem," the little girl replied with a bright smile. I can't believe it! She actually said more than one word in her sentence! "It wouldn't be much of a Christmas Dinner if there were only two people, now would it?" I'm impressed!

"Of course not," the old woman smiled back.

-:-

We were all eating together. Having fun. Smiling. It almost made me feel like…like I could become human again.

"Your cooking is incredible. As it always has been," the old lady complimented. Always? "Carly."

"Have the two of you met before?" I asked the girl and old lady.

The girl just shrugged and continued eating. The old woman just smiled.

"Grandmother," Rachel said softly, "that's not Carly. She only looks like Carly."

"Oh," the old woman gasped. "Of course. How could I have forgotten? I hope that you can forgive this senile old fool," she said to me.

"Who's Carly?" I asked the curiously. And from the corner of my eye I could see that the little girl wanted to know as well.

"Carly Jacobs," Rachel said. "She used to work here at the 'Little Inn'. She was only six when she started."

"Six?" I asked.

"Yes," Rachel answered. "Her father was a gambler and her mother is always drunk. So, Carly had to work two jobs to help pay for them. It was like she was the parent and her mother and father were the irresponsible teenagers of the family."

"She was a very sweet girl," the old woman said. I saw a melancholly look appear on the little girl's face. "Although most would disagree with that, but she was still very sweet."

"Was?" I questioned.

"Yes," the old woman answered. "She died a few years ago. She was killed by her father."

Rachel looked sad. The old woman started crying. Not knowing what to say, I just stared at my now empty plate. The little girl had a shocked look on her face. But she quickly hid it and stood up from her seat. She walked over to the old woman and hugged her comfortingly. The old woman just kept on crying on the little girl's shoulder.

-:-

We left the hotel a couple of hours after dinner.

I was bringing the little girl to the Police Station. This time, there was someone here. I quickly told one of the officers about the little girl. I told him that I found her somewhere on the streets. He believed me and asked me to fill out some forms before going.

After doing that, I made sure that the officer wasn't watching me before taking the little girl to the side. I wanted – needed to talk to her for a while.

"Good luck at finding your parents, okay," I said to her. She just stared at me with a very confused expression. I smiled at her and hugged her tightly. "Bye," I whispered as I let go.

I stood up and patted her head. I had this little ache in my chest and it was bugging me like crazy. I wanted to walk away before things got more emotional, but I was stopped my a small hand that grabbed mine.

I looked behind me and saw the little girl with a pained look on her face. Gone was the emotionless, stoic girl from two minutes ago. What I'm seeing right now, is a lonely little girl who could bust into tears at any moment.

The officer called for her and she turned around. I took the opportunity to escape. I quickly flitted out of the, not caring if the officer saw me. I just needed to be away from her. Away from those eyes.

I was now at the edge of the small town. I crouched down taking very deep and painful breaths. That's weird. Usually it would take more than a short run to- Oh yeah! I forgot to feed. I haven't drank any human blood yet. Maybe I just got a little too busy with the girl and-

The girl… I didn't even know her name.

I took in a deep breath. And then another. What's that smell? It smells like…blood.

I followed the heavenly scent hungrily. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. But soon, I found myself outside a old warehouse. The smell of blood was coming from in there. It was quiet. But not for long.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" a scream. It sounded feminine.

I raced inside, only to find…corpses. Lots of them. At least three dozen. The screaming had stopped. And the only sound I could hear, was the sound of something hungrily slurping and sucking some kind of liquid. It was sickening.

I looked around me and saw a dark shadow hunched over the corpse of a woman. The woman seemed very familiar to me. I stepped closer to it, to get a better look. My eyes grew wide I horror as I realized why she seemed so familiar to me.

It was Rachel.

Her blue eyes were filled with fear. Blood decorated her blond hair. Her skin was as pale as a…as a…corpse's. She was dead.

I howled at the shadow and it turned around to look at me. It took me less than a second recognize those insane, blood red eyes. The monster chuckled evilly as I howled it's name in anger…


	24. Chapter 24

I OWN NOTHING!

"MURLOUGH!" I howled.

"Well, well, well," he mused. "If it isn't Mulough's favorite little, half-vampire, Darren Shan." He smirked. "But you are not so _little_ anymore now, are you? And you are not a half-ling anymore either. No. No, you're not. You've grown up."

He started circling me, sizing me up. "There have been rumors. Rumors that Murlough heard while he was in the Lake of Souls. One of the rumors that Murlough heard, is that _young_ half-vampire, Darren Shan became prince. Prince of darkness. Prince of…_vampires_."

I said nothing. All I could do was stare into those hungry, evil, red eyes as they analyzed me from head to toe.

"You haven't been drinking," Murlough sneered. "Drinking blood. _Human_ blood that is. Murlough – on the other hand – has been stuffing himself with it. Stuffing, like a Thanksgiving's turkey." He turned round, picked up Rachel's corpse and threw it to me like it was a rag doll. I managed to catch her before her head hit the hard floor. "Murlough has more than plenty to spare. Would you like some?"

"You disgust me!" I growled as I gently put her down.

"Come now Darren," he said as he placed a fat had on my shoulder. "You and I – _we_ are the same. We are part of the living dead. We have been given a second chance. A second life. So, why not live it as allies?" he asked as he reached out his hand for a handshake.

I didn't give him the hand shake. "You and I, _both_ know that _that_ is _not_ the thing you came here to accomplish," I hissed with much venom.

He dropped his hand to his side and smirked. "You always have been a clever boy, Shan. _Very_ clever."

I realized what his next move was…just a second too late. Lights out.

-:-

I could smell blood…lots of it.

My head was throbbing like crazy. I think my left leg is broken. I gasped in pain as I tried to sit myself up. I looked around the empty warehouse.

The corpses were still there. And so was Murlough. Only he's…he's dead…again! But how…? What happened?

"Achoo!"

I heard a small sneeze. I slowly turned my head to the right – partly because it hurt when I try to move; but mostly…it was because…I was afraid of finding out…to who that _awfully familiar_ sneeze belonged to…

The same black hair. Now caked in blood. The same white dress. Now patterned with the blood of a mad vampaneze. Different eyes. The little girl that I left at the police station had big shining violet eyes; but not her. This girl's eyes are…angry…bloody…red! And she was staring at Mulough's corpse as if it were something delicious just begging to be devoured.

Just staring at those scary eyes made me feel like my head was about to explode. "My head…" I groaned as I held it between my hands. Then, I put one had I front of my face and I saw…blood! Lots of it. My head was bleeding…. Damn it…I think I'm gonna…gonna…pass out…

-:-

Third person POV

"My head…" Darren groaned as he held his head between his hands.

The little girl turned to look at the injured vampire. He was losing a lot of blood. He's going to pass out soon. The little girl then felt something inside of her…fear…worry…?

She had only been woken up from her deep slumber for less than two days and she was already experiencing…feelings. The thought of having human emotions disgusted her.

_Why did I follow the vampire in the first place? And what in Hell possessed me to act so weak…so….human when he left me? Why did I kill the insane vampaneze? Why did it matter? So, he was going to kill the vampire. So what? Why do I care so much? Why am I so afraid? What am I afraid of? Am I afraid of being left alone again? _

_NO! I'm not!_ The little girl shook her head angrily trying to get those thoughts out of her head. _Stop being so DISGUSTIGLY HUMAN! Stop acting so WEAK! Stop-!_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft thud as Darren's body hit the floor. Her red eyes stared at the unconscious vampire. Fear was deeply etched into her eyes as they slowly turned back to their original color – violet.

She ran to Darren and roughly shook his body. _No! He can't be dead! He can't be! He can't be! He can't just die like that! He can't!_ Her thoughts were a mess as she started to panic. Then, she did something… something so human…so weak…so childish…that she swore she would never do it again… She cried.

The tears flowed from her violet eyes and down her blood stained cheeks. She sniffed and her body shook. She hugged Darren's body and rested her head in his chest. She cried and cried. She didn't stop…until…What's this? A beat? Two? His heart it's… He's alive…!

-:-

Darren's POV

I opened my eyes and saw…wood. I tried moving my hands and feet, but it was vey difficult. I get it now, I'm in a coffin. Wait a minute! Am I dead? I tried to pushed the lid of the coffin and – to my relief – it opened.

I sat up and saw that the coffin was on a table in big church. How did I get in here? I strained myself trying to remember the events that happened. The little girl…Rachel…Murlough…red eyes…passing out…

I rubbed my fingers on the spot where Murlough hit me and noticed that…there was no blood. Just a scar. I just sat there trying to remember more, but nothing came. I could hear footsteps out side. I already have a good idea of who it might be, but just to be safe…

I got up and walked outside.

The cold night air hit me the second I stepped outside. I could smell something delicious and that brought a growl from my stomach. I looked to my left ad saw the little girl crouching over a pot of soup.

She looked up at me and…smiled. She smiled.

Then – out of nowhere – she took a small white board ad a black marker pen. She scribbled a few words on it and held it up for me to read.

GOOD MORNING, MR VAMPIRE.

THE SOUP WILL BE READY IN A FEW MINUTES.

I blinked in surprise. "You knew?" I asked.

She scribbled some more.

YOU WERE TOO OBVIOUS.

I sat down next to her and just watched her work. When it was ready, she poured some soup into two bowls and gave one to me. there were no spoons so we had to drink from it like it was a cup. I drank a bit…and it was delicious!

IS IT GOOD?

She asked. Surprisingly, she was still smiling.

"Yes, very good," I answered. I started thinking about something and asked her a question. "Why are you doing that?"

DOING WHAT?

She asked.

"_That_," I said. "Can't you talk?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Then why don't you?"

TALKING IS TOO TROUBLESOME.

I frowned. "And writing down everything you want to say on a small white board isn't?"

YES.  
AND BESIDES. IT'S EASIER TO LIE THIS WAY.

"I see," I said. I gulped down the last of the soup and placed the bowl on the ground. "Thanks…umm…what's your name again?"

I DON'T HAVE A NAME.

"You don't?" I blinked.

NO.

"Huh," I sighed. well this is inconvenient. "Why don't I give you one?" I suggested.

IF YOU WANT TO.

"What kind of names do you like?"

ANYTHING'S FINE.

I thought for a moment and recalled what the old woman called her during dinner. Carly.

"Carly," I whispered. Sounds good. I glanced at the girl. The name suited her. "What about Carly?"

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and commented:

THAT'S NOT VERY ORIGINAL.

"Sorry," I said. "But that's all I got."

She placed a finger on he chin and thought for a moment. "Carly, huh?" she mused. And then she sighed.

FINE.

"All right then," I said with a triumphant grin. "From now on, your name shall be Carly Shan," I announced.

'SHAN'? IS THAT YOUR NAME?

"Yes, it is. Darren Shan. That's me."

THEN, WHY GIVE IT TO _ME_? IT'S NOT LIKE I'M RELATED TO YOU OR ANYTHING.

"You are," I said. She raised a brow I confusion. "From now on you are Carly. My daughter. When we reach a different town or place and if anyone asks or gets suspicious we can just tell them that."

HUH? WHY? AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I'M GONNA COME WITH YOU?

"Well, it's not like you have another family to go to."

GOOD POINT.

"All right then." Now for some answers. "Where are we?"

FAR AWAY FROM THE OTHER TOWN.

"Where's Murlough? What happened to him?"

MURLOUGH? THE VAMPANEZE? HE'S DEAD.

"Dead?"

I KILLED HIM.

"How?"

THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT.

"What about Rachel? And the other victims? What happened to them?"

She gave me a small piece of paper. Looks like it was ripped from the newspaper. I read it and found out that a few days ago, 27 corpses were found near an abandoned warehouse in the town we were in. Each corpse was cleaned and they were all placed in shallow holes that might have represented graves as each of them had their hands over their hearts like a corpse in a coffin. They all seemed to be ripped open and drained of their blood. The police are suspecting this to be the act of some kind of psychopath.

There was another victim. A skeleton was found inside the warehouse. It seemed like the victim was stabbed at the heart and then burned by the murderer. Usually, when burned, the bones of a human would turn to ash along with the rest of the body, but this skeleton surprisingly remains undamaged by the fire. The identity of the 28th victim is still unknown and the police are doing everything they can to find the murderer. And blah-blah-blah-blah-blah…

"You made raves for them?" I asked. Maybe this girl isn't so heartless after all.

THEY'RE DEAD. IT'S ONLY NATURAL FOR THEM TO HAVE GRAVES.

"And Murlough? You burned him?"

OF COURSE. WE WOULDN'T WANT THE HUMANS TO FIND OUT WHAT KIND OF CREATURE HE WAS BY LEAVING THEM BLOOD AND TISSUE SAMPLES, NOW WOULD WE?

Good point. "And what did you stab him with?"

MY HAND. USING SOMETHING SHARP LIKE A KNIFE OR SWORD WOULD HAVE GIVEN HIM A QUICK AND PAINLESS DEATH. THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN TOO MERCIFUL FOR MY TASTE.

I take back what I said about her not being heartless.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING RECENTLY. EXCUSE: MY WHOLE DISTRICT GOT FLOODED SOMEWHERE IN THE MIDDLE OF FEBRUARY. MY ENTIRE HOUSE TOOK A LONG BATH IN DIRTY RIVER WATER. EVERY ELECTRONIC GADGET WE HAD GOT FRIED (MY MICROWAVE, FRIDGE, TV AND COMPUTER BEING ONE OF THEM T_T) AND I WASN'T ABLE TO UPDATE MY STORY UNTIL WE BOUGHT A NEW COMPUTER. I COULD ONLY SURF THE WEB THROUGH MY PHONE (THE SCREEN WAS TOO SMALL AND THAT ANNOYED ME *GRRRRR*). ANYWAY, AFTER MONTHS OF SAVING UP MONEY, WE FINALLY HAD ENOUGH MONEY TO BUY A NEW COMPUTER. NOW, ON WITH THE FIC!

AS USUAL:

I OWN NOTHING!

Darren and Carly have been traveling together for months, not really heading to any specific destination. Right now, they are in some kind of thick jungle – which would look very familiar to Darren if only he was paying better attention to his surroundings. Darren has been thinking of returning to Vampire Mountain and check on Annie and Darius ad see if anyone else besides him and Murlough have been brought back to life. Or maybe he should go to the Cirque du Freak first and ask Mr Tall (if he's alive) or Lady Evanna if they know what the hell is going on – which Darren is certain they do.

But he's definitely not going to ask Mr Tiny. No. he doesn't even want to think about…his father…

No. The only people who's ever been remotely close to a father to Darren is his real one. Dermot Shan…and Mr Crepsley…

"Mr Crepseley…" Darren said quietly. _Where are you?_ he asked himself.

Suddenly, Darren bumped into something – no, someone. "Carly?" Darren asked his 'daughter' who has completely stopped moving and seems to be looking at something beyond the bushes. "What's wrong, Carly?"

Carly took out her white board and wrote something on it:

FROG

Darren gave her a confused look and she sighed exasperatedly. She pointed to something in the bush and Darren peered his head in to get a better look. He was very surprised to find a huge – and I mean HUGE – frog. _That frog's as big as the ones the Lady Evanna breeds,_ he mused inside his head. _Wait a minute…!_

"Carly," he called. but when he looked behind him, Darren was very surprised to find that his daughter had disappeared. And so has the frog. "Carly?" he yelled._ Damn it! That kid sure is fast._

As he ran, following Carly's footprints, he looked around him and cursed himself for not realizing sooner where they were or why the jungle looked eerily familiar to him.

He'd better find his daughter…and fast! Unlike him, Carly doesn't know that the frogs are poisonous. She might accidently step on one, like he almost did on his first visit to Lady Evanna's. Or worse…she might see Evanna and call the Lady a witch!

God! That is worse! "Carly!" he yelled urgently.

Finally, he reached Evanna's home. And there was Carly. Right in the middle of a circle of the witches poisonous frogs. "Carly," Darren hissed, "come here."

Carly either didn't hear him or she just chose to ignore her father. Suddenly, a frog – the one Carly followed here – stuck out it's tongue and used it as a whip to strike Carly.

But Carly was faster.

She swiftly took a step to the right and avoided the deadly poisonous tongue. She tried moving away from the frogs towards her father, but the frogs quickly caught up to what she was doing and started coming closer to her. They obviously had absolutely no intention of letting her escape. Now, five or more tongues are attacking the little girl at once.

Darren quickly picked up a fallen branch and swatted the huge frogs away with the branch. And thanks to his vampire strength, doing that was as easy as swatting away giant flies.

Carly was trying very hard to avoid the frogs' tongues. But, the frogs kept coming closer and soon, she won't have much room to dodge.

Darren kept hitting them, but it was no use. They'd just get back up and attack Carly again.

Carly yelped as a tongue lashed at her right arm. Now the arm lays limp at her side. Unmoving and useless. She was getting tired and her vision was getting cloudy. She's going to pass out. It won't be long now. But, she has to stay awake. Just a little longer. If she faints, they might change targets and start attacking Darren. And she won't let that happen. Not to Darren. Not to her father.

But, before she could do anything about it, a tongue whipped her left leg. Carly screamed in pain before falling to the ground.

"Carly!" Darren yelled. He struggled to get to her, but the frogs won't let him. But, they weren't attacking him, like Carly had predicted. Instead, they look like…like they're trying to protect him. But from what? Or who? From Carly? But why? Carly wasn't going to hurt him…was she…?

Well, even if she was planning on hurting him, she can't do anything now.

The girl was now lying o the ground. Her face twisted in pain and her breath came out in gasps. Breathing was now a struggle for the girl.

Seeing the girl in that state was enough to destroy every shred of doubt Darren had. The girl was like a daughter to him. He loved her. The same way any father would love his child. The same way his sister, Annie loved her son, Darius. The same way Evra loved his children. The same way Mr Crepsley loved him.

He forced his way to the girl and then, he lifted her head on his lap. "Hey, Carly," he called to her, "Wake up! Carly!" he panicked. What can he do? He wasn't an expert on frog poison. Only Evanna was. Speak of the devil…

"Darren," the witch called from behind him.

"What happened?" Darren questioned her. "Why did your frogs attack her?"

"I do not understand?" Lady Evanna said, confused. "They were oly meant to attack Desmond. Only him and no one else."

"Why would you want to attack your own father?" Darren questioned more.

"_Our_ father," Evanna said, "has finally figured out my plan. He has met my children and is very disappointed that they are neither vampire nor vampaneze. He has been attacking my home ever since."

"So why did those frogs attack Carly then?"

"I am not sure."

"Not sure? What do you mean 'not sure'? You're _The_ Lady Evanna! You supposed to know everything! You can eve see the future for the gods sake!"

"My abilities have not been working properly recently. Things are happening Darren Shan. Mysterious things. The dead have been reborn. The Lake of Souls is as dry as the Sahara Desert. Something has happened and Des Tiny is furious."

"Wait," Darren said. "What did you say about the Lake of Souls?"

"The lake is empty. The souls are gone. Vanished. No one knows what has happened to them. I doubt that even Desmond knows."

Darren was about to question the witch further, but a small groan from Carly stopped him. "Never mind," he said. "I'll leave the asking for later. But first, you have to cure her. Please," he pleaded while lifting Carly off the ground.

Evanna nodded and signaled n to come inside. She made Darren lay Carly on a table before propping her head on a soft pillow. "Go," Evanna ordered Darren. "I cannot work with you hovering over me like that."

Darren – not wanting to waste time arguing with the witch – exited the room without another word.

Evanna then, muttered a quick spell that put Carly to sleep to spare the girl further pain. After that, she lifted Carly's arms, gently pressed the girls stomach and checked her pulse and heartbeat. The girl was normal. She looked human and her heartbeats sounded human, but Evanna wasn't fooled.

The girl felt anything but human. Evanna could practically touch the immense power she had in her. And she didn't smell human either. In fact she smelled like…like…

"Desmond…" Evanna said quietly.

Suddenly, Carly's eyes shot open ad she sat up on the tale. Her violet eyes have changed into a misty white color. She was staring at Evanna and yet she saw nothing. Carly reached a hand to the witch. Evanna hesitated, not sure what to do. She was about to call for Darren, but then, the girl smiled. Although the smile didn't reach her eyes, it was sincere enough.

She was telling Evanna, ensuring her that she wasn't going to hurt her. And that small smile was all that was needed to convince the witch. She grabbed the girl's small hands.

Colors. Flashes. Visions. And finally…darkness…


End file.
